Winter With You - Kaisoo
by dyoreo12
Summary: [CHAPTER-6ENDUP!] Do Kyungsoo seorang gadis yang merupakan kekasih dari Kim Jongin, bagaimana cara mereka menghabiskan kencan di musim dingin mereka? KAISOO FF/GenderSwitch/EXO
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Winter_With_You**

**Cast :**

**\- Do Kyungsoo**

**\- Kim Jongin**

**\- Byun Baekhyun**

**\- Park Chanyeol**

**Genre :**

**\- Romance**

**\- Drama**

**This is Gender Switch**

**DLDR!**

Pagi yang cukup dingin di Seoul, dan banyak murid yang malas pergi ke sekolah tapi berbeda dengan seseorang yaitu Do Kyungsoo.

Seorang gadis manis dengan mata bulatnya dan bibir berbentuk hatinya yang terlihat begitu menawan, oh jangan lupakan juga rambut hitam kelam selengannya dan tubuhnya yang mungil itu.

Kyungsoo sesosok gadis yang terlihat ceria dan banyak bicara didepannya namun aslinya dia hanya seorang gadis ceria yang pendiam mungkin ia akan menjadi sosok yang banyak bicara jika bersama orang-orang terdekatnya saja seperti Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol serta kekasihnya Kim Jongin.

"Soo? Kau tampak ceria hari ini?" Tanya Jongin saat mereka bertemu di selasar kelas.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan menatap Jongin yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, "Kau tahu novel ku diterima penerbit Jongin.. aku sungguh senang, kau tahu kan aku menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk membuat novel itu dan itu merupakan debut ku." Cerita Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang tak terlepas dari wajah cantiknya.

Jongin ikut tersenyum dan mengelus rambut hitam Kyungsoo, "Benarkah? Selamat Soo.. aku juga ikut senang.. apa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah tahu?"

"Belum.. hanya kau yang sudah tahu, kau yang pertama Kim."

Jongin tertawa kecil, "Aku merasa sangat tersanjung saat mengetahui aku yang pertama."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, "Oh ayolah.. kau tak memberi sesuatu untukku?"

Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk dikursinya lalu segera duduk dikursi depannya, "Sesuatu.. seperti nya tidak,"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memukul lengan Jongin, "Kau kejam sekali sih,"

"Kejam apanya? Aku bahkan sudah memberi mu ucapan selamat," Sahut Jongin.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, "Hanya itu?" Sungutnya tak percaya.

Jongin menghela napasnya, "Kau mau apa?"

"Kau mau memberikannya?"

"Tergantung permintaanmu dulu."

"Ini mudah tapi kau harus berjanji akan menepatinya,"

Jongin tampak berpikir kemudian mengangguk setuju, "Baiklah, apa?"

"Malam Natal ayo kita kencan,"

"Kencan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat, "Kita belum pernah berkencan sama sekali salama kita pacaran Jongin, mau ya?" Pinta Kyungsoo.

"Apa aku punya alasan untuk menolak?" Tanya Jongin dengan senyum nya.

Mata Kyungsoo berkedip-kedip lucu, "Apa ini artinya kau mau?"

Jongin terkekeh, "Tentu saja Princess Do.."

"Assa!"

"Hm.. ada yang sedang pacaran rupanya.."

Kyungsoo dan Jongin menoleh ke arah pintu kelas saat mendengar suara bass yang tak asing bagi mereka, ya, suara Park Chanyeol.

"Kelas sepi sekali?" Ujar Baekhyun sambil menatap sekeliling kelas, kemudian duduk disebrang kursi Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol duduk di belakangnya.

Jongin menaikkan bahunya tak tahu dan pindah ke belakang kursi Kyungsoo, "Kalian pergi bersama?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Yeah.. dia menjemputku, oh ya Kyung bukankah kemarin kau pergi ke penerbit? Lalu bagaimana apa novelmu bisa terbit?"

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum lebar dan menghadap Baekhyun, "Novel ku diterima! Bulan depan akan diterbitkan karena masih harus diedit dan semacamnya,"

Mata Baekhyun berbinar kemudian memeluk sahabatnya itu, "Chukkae! Kau tak sia-sia membuang banyak waktu didepan laptopmu untuk mengetik!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap Chanyeol yang juga tengah tersenyum lebar padanya, "Aku bangga padamu.. chukkae Do Kyungsoo,"

"Gomawo Chanyeol-ah, Baekhyun-ah.."

Baekhyun melirik Jongin yang hanya diam sambil membaca buku dimeja nya dengan tenang, "Hei Kim, kau sudah pintar untuk apa masih belajar? Bahkan IQ mu diatas 180.. apa yang kau makan huh?" Canda Baekhyun.

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi fokus membaca buku kini menatap Baekhyun, "Aku sedang tak berminat berdebat denganmu Baek," Jawab Jongin malas.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya lalu menunjuk Jongin dengan telunjuknya, "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa betah berpacaran dengannya?" Ujarnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Wae? Dia baik Baekhyun,"

"Tapi membosankan!" Sahut Baekhyun cepat.

Chanyeol menggeleng kan kepalanya, "Sudahlah daripada mengoceh tak jelas lebih baik kau pinjamkan aku buku Matematika mu karena aku belum mengerjakan PR Song songsaenim."

Kini gantian Jongin dan menunjuk Chanyeol, "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa betah berpacaran denganya?" Ujar Jongin meniru Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menjawab, "Dia tak membosankan sepertimu!"

"Tapi pemalas." Sahut Jongin cepat.

"Aku tak malas hanya saja aku memang tak ada niat mengerjakannya!" Bela Chanyeol.

Dan pagi itu pun keempat murid itu mulai berdebat sampai bel masuk berbunyi dan Song Songsaenim akhirnya masuk.

"Mengerti tidak?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menaruh pulpen didagunya dan mengangguk mengerti, "Kau membuatnya menjadi lebih mudah kumengerti.. terima kasih,"

"Kalau begitu ulangan besok harus dapat 100 ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau 90?" Tawar Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggeleng, "Hanya ada nilai sempurna di kamus ku dan itu pun berlaku untukmu.. arrachi?"

Kyungsoo merajuk, "90 itu bahkan hampir sempurna.. aku tak sepintar kau Jongin.."

Jongin mengacak rambut Kyungsoo dan menutup buku matematika itu, "Baiklah.. 98 dan tak ada penolakan!"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ok.. tapi kau harus janji soal kencan itu ya?"

"Untuk apa aku akan mengingkari nya? Kau tenang saja Soo,"

"Aku hanya takut kau ada acara dihari itu dan ternyata kau lupa dengan janji kita."

"Aku tak mungkin lupa.. sudah aku pulang dulu ya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil dan mengantar Jongin kedepan pintu rumahnya, kemudian ia membenarkan letak syal hitam Jongin, "Hati-hati." Pesan Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum manis, "Aku mengerti.. masuklah udara nya dingin sekali,"

Kyungsoo hanya menuruti ucapan Jongin dan masuk ke dalam rumah sebelum ia melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin.

"Jongin sudah pulang sayang?" Tanya Nyonya Do saat melihat Kyungsoo masuk ke dapur untuk minum.

"Sudah eomma."

"Kau tak menyuruhnya menginap? Udara diluar dingin sekali bukan? Lagipula ini sudah malam."

"Dia tak akan mau, dan aku yakin dia akan berhati-hati menyetir mobilnya." Jawab Kyungsoo santai kemudian membantu Nyonya Do mengelap piring dan gelas yang mereka gunakan untuk makan malam tadi.

"Bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Jongin selama ini?"

"Baik eomma.. baik sekali malah,"

"Syukurlah.. oh ya Kyung,"

"Ne eomma?"

"Appa mu akan tiba di Korea pada malam natal.. bisa kita makan malam bersama?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Sepertinya tak bisa eomma.. aku ada janji dengan Jongin,"

Nyonya Do tampak berpikir sejenak, "Bagaimana kalau ajak Jongin makan disini juga lalu kalian bisa pergi?" Tawar Nyonya Do.

"Aku akan bertanya padanya besok."

"Iya, sudah jangan dielap terus nanti piringnya bisa retak," Canda Nyonya Do, "Istirahatlah.. kau pasti lelah,"

Kyungsoo menaruh piring nya dan mengecup pipi eomma nya singkat, "Baik eomma.. jaljjayo,"

"Jaljja.. mimpi indah Kyungsoo,"

"Eomma juga," Jawab Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya menaiki tangga lantai dua menuju kamarnya.

KRINGGG KRINGGG

"Engh.."

Tangan itu mulai merayap mencari sesuatu yang berbunyi di nakasnya lalu menjatuhkannya ke karpet dibawahnya sehingga jam itu berhenti berbunyi.

"Jongin-ah.. bangun!" Teriak seorang yeoja dari luar kamar.

Jongin menggumam tak jelas dan kembali menarik selimutnya sampai kepala untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu.

"Kau memangnya tak menjemput Kyungsoo hari ini?" Tanya yeoja itu yang kini sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Jongin.

Dua detik kemudian Jongin sudah berlari ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya dengan keras.

"Jongin sudah bangun Yul?"

Yuri berbalik menatap eommanya dan mengangguk, "Sudah eomma baru saja."

"Baguslah.. ayo kebawah kita sarapan,"

"Ne."

"Jongin menjemputmu sayang?" Tanya Nyonya Do.

"Iya."

Nyonya Do hanya mengangguk mengerti, "Oh ya Soo, kemarin ada surat dari Kyunghee University untukmu.. eomma menaruhnya di dalam sana." Jelas Nyonya Do sambil menunjuk sebuah laci tepat dibelakang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghentikan makannya dan membuka laci itu lalu menemukan suratnya, keningnya berkerut membaca satu kata perkata di dalam surat itu sampai matanya membulat kaget dan menatap Nyonya Do dengan senyum berseri-seri.

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Eomma.. mereka menawarkan program beasiswa kuliah untukku sampai aku lulus dan biaya hidupku akan ditanggung semua oleh Kyunghee University,"

Nyonya Do ikut ikut tersenyum, "Anak eomma memang pintar.. apa kau memenuhi syarat-syaratnya nya?"

Kyungsoo menaruh surat itu disamping piringnya, "Cukup memenuhi sampai saat ini.. hah.. aku benar-benar harus berterima kasih dengan Jongin,"

"Benar.. dia sudah mengajari mu setiap hari sehingga kau bisa mendapatkan tawaran program beasiswa di Kyunghee, bagaimana kalau nanti malam kau ajak dia datang kemari ya?"

"Untuk apa? Besok hari sabtu eomma."

"Makan malam disini,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Baiklah."

TIN TIN

"Oh? Eomma aku pergi dulu ya? Annyeong!~" Pamit Kyungsoo lalu berlalu setelah mengecup pipi kanan ibunya itu tak lupa ia membawa surat dari Kyunghee itu.

"Hai Jongin.." Sapa Kyungsoo.

Jongin menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang sedang memakai seatbealt nya, "Hai.. ada apa lagi ini? Kau kelihatan berbahagia seperti kemarin,"

Kyungsoo memberikan surat pada Jongin, "Apa ini?" Tanya Jongin bingung.

"Buka saja,"

Jongin membuka surat itu lalu membaca satu persatu kata dalam surat itu serius sampai akhirnya ia menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya, "Kau mendapatkan tawaran beasiswa di Kyunghee?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan memeluk Jongin, "Terima kasih.. ini semua berkatmu,"

Jongin membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dan mengelus rambutnya, "Apanya? Aku hanya membantu mu belajar, ini semua karena dirimu sendiri bukan karena aku.. kau hebat, aku bangga padamu."

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tersenyum kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, "Ayo kita ke sekolah.. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga pasti akan senang,"

"Baiklah kajja.." Sesaat kemudian mobil sport merah Jongin mulai berjalan ke arah sekolah.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyungsoo takjub, "Ya Tuhan Kyungsoo!" Pekiknya senang.

"Kemarin novel mu diterima dan sekarang kau mendapatkan tawaran dari Kyunghee? Aku tahu kau orang kaya tapi kalau kau mendapatkan beasiswa aku rasa itu lebih menakjubkan! Apa minggu ini adalah minggu keberuntunganmu?" Ujar Baekhyun bersemangat.

Kyungsoo tertawa dan melirik Jongin sekilas, "Ini semua berkat dia juga.."

"Apa kau akan masuk Kyunghee juga Jongin?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Jongin mengangkat bahu, "Aku terserah saja dimana."

Baekhyun menatap Jongin aneh, "Memang kau tidak mau di Kyunghee?"

"Mau-mau saja tapi aku juga mendapatkan banyak tawaran dari universitas-universitas lain bahkan aku ditawari di Hardvard University kan? Jadi aku akan menuruti kemauan orang tuaku dan Kyungsoo saja."

Baekhyun mendecakkan lidahnya lalu menatap Kyungsoo, "Kau mau dia di Hardvard dan meninggalkanmu begitu?"

"Kalau itu memang untuk kebaikkan Jongin aku tak akan masalah,"

"Tapi bagaimana hubungan kalian?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya, "Sekarang jamannya sudah berbeda Baek.. kau bisa menggunakan video call dan juga berbagai jaringan sosial untuk berkomunikasi lagipula mereka orang kaya tak masalah kalau beberapa kali mereka pergi ke USA atau ke Korea untuk mengunjungi satu sama lain."

Kyungsoo menyetujui, "Benar itu Baek.. tak perlu khawatir, lagipula itu masih lama.."

Gadis bereyeliner itu kembali protes, "Masih lama? Bahkan tak sampai 1 bulan lagi kita akan Ujian Negara lalu kita lulus, masih lama kau bilang?"

"Byun Baekhyun daripada membicarakan hal yang tak penting lebih baik baca buku Matematika mu itu! Sebentar lagi kita kan akan ulangan," Kesal Jongin.

"Aku sudah bela-"

"Selamat pagi anak-anak.." Sapa Shin songsaenim yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas, "Masukan buku kalian dan siapkan pensil di meja kita akan ulangan hari ini."

"Huft.. aku hampir gila tadi.." Keluh Kyungsoo saat ia dan Jongin duduk di kursi halaman sekolah.

Jongin tertawa, "Susah? Bukannya tadi itu mudah sekali?"

Kyungsoo merenggut sebal, "Kau punya otak emas sedangkan aku? Otak ku ini pas-pas an tau!"

"Kalau pas-pas an kau tak akan mendapatkan tawaran beasiswa di Kyunghee,"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu nya lalu meniup tangannya yang terasa dingin padahal ia sudah memakai sarung tangan, Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo kedinginan meraih kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan menangkupkannya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Masih dingin?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo merona, "Tidak."

"Kenapa pakai blazer yang ini? Harusnya kau pakai yang lebih tebal," Ujar Jongin lagi, namun Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Jongin yang berusaha menghangatkan tangannya yang dingin.

"Mau ke kelas saja? Aku rasa udaranya dingin sekali untukmu.."

"Tidak Jongin.. selama kau disampingku aku tetap hangat,"

"Huh? Apa itu artinya kau memintaku untuk memelukmu agar tetap hangat?" Goda Jongin.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, "Jangan menggodaku Jongin.. aku ada kelas tambahan sampai siang nanti, aku lelah.."

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo agar mendekat kepadanya dan menyenderkan kepala Kyungsoo dibahunya, "Kalau begitu istirahat lah.. aku akan menunggu mu sampai kelasmu selesai," Ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya menggumam tak jelas, Jongin tertawa kecil melihat kekasihnya yang sering bertingkah laku imut menurutnya.

"Jongin.."

"Hm?"

"Dingin.."

Jongin menyadari genggaman tangannya melonggar,"Oh? Maaf.."

"Jongin.."

"Apalagi?"

"Kita diperhatikan banyak murid tahu.."

Jongin menyadarinya bahkan sedari tadi namun apa pedulinya? Begini caranya berpacaran dengan seorang Kim Jongin dan mereka tak boleh memprotesnya, lagipula Kyungsoo juga terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

Drrttt drrttt

Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya di saku blazernya dan melihat nomor tak dikenal di layar ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Kyungsoo! Aku sudah di Korea!"

Kyungsoo menegakkan dirinya dan mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Nuguseyo?"

"Ck.. sepupu mu!"

"Luhan?!" Seru Kyungsoo tak percaya.

Jongin menatapnya kaget sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya meliriknya dan meringgis, "Kau di Korea? Serius?"

"Iya.. minggu depan aku bertunangan dengan-"

"Apa?! Tunangan?!" Pekiknya.

"Soo.. pelankan suaramu," Ingat Jongin sekali lagi Kyungsoo hanya meringgis.

"Apa ahjumma tak memberi tahumu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng walaupun Luhan tak melihatnya, "Tidak.. kita bicara nanti ya? Aku harus masuk sekarang,"

"Oh ya aku lupa kalau kau ada disekolah.. baiklah, sampai bertemu!"

Kyungsoo menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga dan menatap Jongin kemudian tersenyum manis, "Maaf.."

"Jangan diulangi lagi.." Ingat Jongin.

Kyungsoo berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya pada Jongin yang masih duduk menatapnya, "Iya, ayo masuk kelas tambahkan ku dimulai bentar lagi.."

Jongin menghembuskan napasnya, menerima uluran tangan Kyungsoo dan menggandengnya ke dalam sekolah.

**TBC**

**Notes : Hello~ This is my first FF keke~**

**Semoga kalian bisa suka sama FF yang alurnya blum pasti**

**Mau gimana so.. Baca aja sampe beres ya, sekalian comment nya juga ^_^**

**Thank you *bow***


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Winter_With_You**

**Cast**

**\- Do Kyungsoo**

**\- Kim Jongin**

**\- Byun Baekhyun**

**\- Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast**

**\- Luhan**

**Genre**

**\- Romance**

**\- Drama**

**THIS IS GENDERSWITCH**

**DLDR!**

**••••**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**•••**

"Kau ternyata jadi bertunangan dengan bocah albino itu?"

Luhan mendencakkan lidahnya, "Ish.. berhenti menyebutnya albino Do Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan kesal, "Lalu aku harus menyebutnya apa?"

"Namanya Oh Sehun!"

"Terserah.. kau bertunangan tanggal 22? Kenapa tak sekalian hari natal saja sih?"

Luhan mengangkat bahu, "Mau bagaimana lagi, hari natal nanti keluarga ku dan keluarga nya akan ke Jepang untuk liburan.."

"Oh.. liburan dengan calon mertua," Goda Kyungsoo.

"Ish mwoya? Itu masih lama.. kami harus lulus kuliah dulu,"

"Iya aku tahu.."

Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kyungsoo antusias, "Kau dengan si hitam itu bagaimana?" Tanyanya.

"Begitulah.." Jawab Kyungsoo tak menjelaskan.

"Baiklah kau tak mau menceritakannya.. tapi kudengar dia mendapat tawaran kuliah di Harvard apa itu benar?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Benar.."

"Hm.. lalu kau akan kesana juga?"

"Mana mungkin.. otak ku ini pas-pas an, untung saja Jongin mau membantuku di pelajaran Matematika dan Pengetahuan Alam sehingga aku bisa mendapatkan tawaran beasiswa."

Luhan kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kasur, "Kau natal nanti ada acara Kyung?"

"Ada.. kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyalakan laptopnya.

"Hanya bertanya.."

"Luhan! Kyungsoo! Ayo makan malam.."

"Ne eomma!" Sahut Luhan cepat, Kyungsoo menghela napasnya baru saja ia mau mengedit novelnya namun ahjumma sudah memanggilnya untuk makan malam.

"Sudahlah, novel mu bisa lain waktu!" Ujar Luhan menyadari perubahan ekspresi Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu.. ayo kita makan,"

**•**

**WINTER WITH YOU**

**•**

"Kau ambil saja yang di Harvard Jongin."

"Tapi aboniem.. aku masih ragu saja,"

"Ragu kenapa? Meninggalkan Kyungsoo terlalu lama? Oh ayolah eomma mengenal Kyungsoo dengan baik dan dia tidak mungkin selingkuh.."

Jongin terkekeh, "Bukan masalah itu, aku juga memikirkan bagaimana perusahan aboniem nantinya."

"Memang kenapa?" Tanya Tuan Kim bingung.

"Aboniem sekarang mulai sakit-sakitan karena mengurusi perusahaan.. aku rasa aku bisa mengurus perusahaan dan kuliah di waktu yang bersamaan jadi aku-"

"Jangan memikirkan itu.. masih ada aku kan?" Ujar Yuri yang baru saja datang dan mengambil duduk di samping Nyonya Kim.

"Maksud noona?"

"Biar noona yang mengurus perusahaan.. kau harus kuliah di Harvard dan aboniem bisa mempercayakan perusahaan kepadaku kalau memang aboniem kelelahan.."

Tuan Kim tersenyum, ia senang sekaligus bangga mempunyai kedua anak yang bertanggung jawab dan sangat menyayangi kedua orangtua nya seperti Yuri dan Jongin, "Baiklah sudah diputuskan kalau kau akan kuliah di Harvard.. aboniem akan mengurusi tempat tinggal mu serta visa dan paspor mu untuk kesana,"

"Arraseo aboniem.. gomawo noona,"

Nyonya Kim tersenyum senang, "Eomma bangga padamu,"

"Aku juga bangga punya eomma sebaik eomma.." Balas Jongin ikut tersenyum.

**•**

**WINTER WITH YOU**

**•**

Bunyi ketikan diruangan itu terdengar cukup jelas, ya, Kyungsoo sedang mengedit kembali novelnya yang akan terbit minggu depan sekaligus mulai memikirkan kelanjutan novel untuk seri keduanya.. Luhan dan keluarganya sudah pulang ke rumah mereka yang hanya berbeda beberapa blok dari rumahnya.

Drrrtt drrrrtt

Ponsel disampingnya bergetar menandakan ada pesan yang masuk, ia menghentikan ketikan di laptopnya dan tersenyum saat membaca nama orang yang mengirimi pesan tersebut.

_To : Princess Do_

_From : Prince Kim_

_Hello.._

Kyungsoo tersenyum geli, untuk apa mengirim pesan hanya satu kata? Tapi ia tetap membalasnya.

_To : Prince Kim_

_From : Princess Do_

_Hello juga, ada apa Kim?_

Kyungsoo menaruh ponselnya, tak lama ponsel putih itu kembali bergetar.

_To : Princess Do_

_From : Prince Kim_

_Aku telepon ya? Aku rindu denganmu~_

Kali ini Kyungsoo terkekeh dan kembali membalasnya.

_To : Prince Kim_

_From : Princess Do_

_Telepon saja_

Kali ini ponsel Kyungsoo kembali berbunyi dan Kyungsoo segera mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Yeoboseyo Kim."

"Sedang apa? Aku rindu padamu.."

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Sedang mengedit novelku.. aku juga rindu padamu Jongin,"

"Ha.. aku ingin sekali makan malam disana sebenarnya,"

"Maaf, tiba-tiba keluarga Luhan datang dan eomma lupa.. maafkan eomma,"

"Tidak-tidak.. bukan eomma mu yang salah, tidak ada yang salah disini.. aku hanya ingin makan malam bersama mu saja,"

"Hm.. bagaimana kalau makan siang besok?"

"Boleh.. aku akan menjemputmu ya?"

"Ok, oh ya Jongin.."

"Hm?"

"Luhan ternyata akan bertunangan dengan Sehun, sahabatmu dulu.. aku tak menyangka hubungan mereka secepat itu.."

Terdengar Jongin terdiam disana kemudian menjawab, "Oh ya? Aku sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya.. kau mau aku menemani mu di pertunangannya?"

"Tentu saja aku mau.."

"Sudah malam.. tidurlah,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk walaupun Jongin tak melihatnya, "Nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu dulu.."

Jongin tertawa diujung sana, "Baik.. lagu apa?"

"Officialy Missing You.." Jawab Kyungsoo cepat, ia mematikan laptopnya setelah menekan save lalu berbaring di tempat tidur.

Jongin berdeham kemudian mulai menyanyi.

_hanadul nae gyeot-eul tteonaganeun amado daleun salam-eulo mannal_

_oh please tell me why'd you have to go cause this pain I feel it won't go away_

_hanado seulpeujineun anh-ass-eul jul hangadeug nam-aissneun heunjeogdeul_

_gat-i usgo un gieog-e today_

_I'm officially missing you_

_Ooh can't nobody do it like you_

_Say every little thing you do_

_hey baby Say it stays on my mind And I-I'm officially missing you_

_I'm officially missing you_

_jina on chueog, yeoleum-eseobuteo chuwojin oneulkkajido hamkke kkum kkun hanaui sowon_

_ganeun gil-i gat-a seolo deo gip-eojineun mam il-i jal an pullyeodo bal ppeodgo gippeo janeun bam_

_bang-eul chaeudeon ongileul mol-anaen oeloun gong-gi ong-gijong-gi moyeo buleudeon nolaeui hyang-gi_

_yeah I'm officially missing them I'm officially missing you_

_Well I thought I could just get over you _

_ajig but-eoissneun neoui ileumpyo_

_But I see that's something I just can't do yeonseubjang-e ppaegoghi geulin eumpyo_

_jigeum-eun aswiumman ango tteonassjiman eonjenga han kkum-e dasi oleugil_

_All I hear is raindrops falling on the rooftop Oh baby tell me why'd you have to go_

_'Cause this pain I feel it won't go away And today_

_Ooh can't nobody do it like you Say every little thing you do_

_hey, baby Say it stays on my mind And I'm officially missing you_

_hanadul nae gyeot-eul tteonaganeun amado daleun salam-eulo mannal_

(Officialy Missing You - AKMU)

"Soo? Sudah kan? Sekarang kau tidur ya?"

Tak ada jawaban, yang Jongin dengar memang hanya suara napas yang teratur, Jongin tersenyum lembut diseberang sana, "Jaljayo my princess.. saranghae.."

Jongin menutup teleponnya dan tanpa Jongin tahu Kyungsoo tersenyum, iya.. dia belum tidur dan ia senang Jongin mengatakan saranghae yang memang jarang sekali dikatakan olehnya.

"Nado saranghae my prince," Balas Kyungsoo lalu ia terlelap.

**•**

**WINTER WITH YOU**

**•**

"Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo yang sedang memilih baju-baju untuk pergi bersama Jongin menoleh ke sumber suara, matanya membulat begitu mengetahui bahwa Luhan yang memanggilnya, "Luhan? Sedang apa disini?"

Luhan berlari mendekatinya dan tersenyum lebar, "Kyung, temani aku belanja ya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Baiklah tapi aku ajak Jongin boleh? Aku sudah janji dengan dia,"

"Oh kau ada kencan?" Sahut Luhan sambil duduk ditepi kasur Kyungsoo.

"Bukan kencan sebenarnya.. hanya jalan-jalan biasa, kalau kau mau ikut, ikut saja.." Ujar Kyungsoo, walaupun didalam hatinya ia sedikit merutuk Luhan karena mengajak berbelanja di waktu yang tidak tepat tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak mungkin ia menolak ajakan Luhan.

"Oh.. baiklah aku ikut ya,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Kau tunggu diluar aku mau siap-siap dulu.."

Setelah Luhan menutup pintu ia mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di samping laptopnya itu kemudian mengetikkan suatu pesan untuk Jongin, namun bukan balasan yang Kyungsoo dapat ponselnya malah berbunyi menandakan telepon masuk.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Luhan ikut?" Tanya Jongin langsung.

"Mianhae.. aku tak mungkin menolak Jongin," Sesal Kyungsoo.

Jongin berdeham, "Iya aku mengerti.. ya sudah cepat siap-siap aku akan menjemputmu sekarang.."

Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan dan menaruh ponselnya kembali di atas meja lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti baju nya.

**•**

**WINTER WITH YOU**

**•**

"Apa kabar Jongin?" Sapa Luhan saat mereka bertemu.

Jongin tersenyum, "Baik Lu.. oh ya aku mendengar tentang pertunanganmu itu, ternyata kau bertunangan dengan Sehun?"

"Begitulah.. apa Kyungsoo yang cerita?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, "Kenapa?"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, "Kenapa cerita ke banyak orang?"

"Astaga.. hanya Jongin!"

"Sudahlah ayo pergi.." Tengah Jongin, ia membuka kan pintu untuk Kyungsoo dan berjalan memutar untuk memasuki kursi pengemudi.

"Kekasih mu perhatian sekali.." Bisik Luhan.

Kyungsoo menoleh malas ke arah Luhan, "Itu hal yang biasa Lu.. kurasa Sehun juga begitu bukan?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum polos menanggapinya.

"Soo kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Jongin sambil mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Terserah kau saja.. kau sudah terlalu sering mengikuti ku," Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kalau makanan italia? Di China jarang sekali bisa makan makanan Itali.." Usul Luhan tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin sekilas dan melihat pria itu tersenyum kecil kearah Luhan lewat spion, ia tahu kalau Jongin mungkin agak tak suka sepupu nya ikut hari ini.

"Baiklah.. makanan italia, kau setuju Soo?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, "Ya.."

**•**

**WINTER WITH YOU**

**•**

Mobil sport Jongin berhenti didepan salah satu restoran Italia yang cukup besar dan terkenal, ia membuka kan pintu untuk Kyungsoo dan Luhan masuk lalu mengikuti kedua gadis itu dari belakang.

"Kudengar restoran ini enak." Ujar Luhan.

Jongin meringgis, "Sebenarnya ini salah satu restoran keluarga ku.."

"Ah jinjjayo?"

Jongin mengangkat alisnya bingung, "Kenapa? Aku tak pantas punya restoran ini?"

"Bu.. bukan begitu.. hanya kaget saja, Kyungsoo tak pernah cerita sebelumnya.."

"Memang semua tentangku Kyungsoo harus cerita?" Ujar Jongin tanpa sadar.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya kaget melihat kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir Jongin, ia menginjak kaki Jongin dibawah meja kesal, "Kau bicara apa? Luhan hanya kaget Jongin," Sungut Kyungsoo pura-pura kesal karena melihat sepupu nya sedikit kaget mendengar nada bicara Jongin yang sedikit kasar.

"Aku tak bermaksud begitu." Bela Jongin tak terima.

Kyungsoo kembali menginjak kaki pria itu, "Akh!" Rintih Jongin.

"Diam atau mati kau!" Ucap Kyungsoo tanpa suara namun Jongin tahu apa yang Kyungsoo bicarakan.

Kyungsoo menyentuh lengan Luhan pelan, "Lu.. katanya kau lapar, cepat pesan makanannya!"

Luhan tersentak kaget, "A.. ah ya?"

"Katanya kau lapar.. cepat pesan makananmu, habis itu kita belanja.." Ulang Kyungsoo.

Luhan tersenyum kecil, "Aku tiba-tiba kenyang.. kau saja yang makan,"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Jangan begitu.. sudahlah jangan pikirkan kata-kata Jongin mungkin hari ini perasaannya memang tidak baik," Hibur Kyungsoo, Jongin menatapnya kesal namun Kyungsoo mengacuhkannya.

"Seharusnya aku tak ikut kalian ya hari ini?" Sesal Luhan.

Jongin jadi tak enak hati, "Tidak apa-apa.. maafkan aku, hm.. kau mau pesan spagetthi? atau lagsana? Itu menu andalan restoran kami."

Luhan mengangguk, "Baiklah.. aku pesan spagetthinya saja,"

"Soo?"

"Ya aku juga sama."

Jongin memanggil pelayan disana dan memesan 2 spagetthi juga 1 lagsana.. jangan lupakan juga hot capucinno untuk mereka bertiga mengingat ini musim dingin pasti nikmat sekali meminum capucinno panas.

**•**

**WINTER WITH YOU**

**•**

"Bagaimana yang ini Kyung?"

"Aku tak suka.. warnanya tak cocok untukku, bagaimana kalau yang ini?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Modelnya terlalu cute.. aku lebih suka yang elegan.."

"Hm.. kalau begitu bagaimana kalau yang ini?" Tawar Kyungsoo, ia mengambil baju berwarna hitam dengan motif yang tak terlalu ramai.

Mata rusa Luhan berbinar, "Aku suka sekali! Ayo kita coba Kyung!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju kemudian menatap Jongin yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, "Jongin aku temani Luhan dulu! Kau tunggu disini ya!" Kyungsoo langsung berjalan menjauhi Jongin bahkan sebelum sempat ia menjawabnya.

"Huh.. bisa gila aku.." Keluh Jongin, ia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan duduk disalah satu kursi tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

Tak lama ia duduk disitu Luhan menghampiri Jongib dengan menarik Kyungsoo dibelakangnya, "Jongin! Kyungsoo cantik ya?"

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk memandang sosok gadis dihadapannya, dengan dress berwarna baby blue tanpa lengan dan panjangnya hanya mencapai lututnya, juga dipadukan ban kecil berwarna cokelat tua yang melingkari perut nya.. oh jangan lupakan juga rambut sepunggung Kyungsoo yang ia gerai.

"K.. kau.."

Kyungsoo menatap penampilannya dari atas sampai bawah dan menatap Jongin, "Kenapa? Ada yang aneh? Bagian mana?"

"Se.. semuanya.."

"Mwo?" Kaget Kyungsoo tak percaya sedangkan Luhan hanya terkekeh disamping Kyungsoo.

"Ya sudah Lu.. ayo kita ganti baju-"

Jongin berdiri dan menahan lengan Kyungsoo yang hendak berbalik, "Bukan begitu."

"Lalu apa? Kau bilang ini aneh kan?" Tuntut Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum manis dan menaruh tangan kanannya dikepala Kyungsoo, "Aku hanya terkejut.. kau tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.. kau selalu memakai kaos biasa atau kemeja dengan hotpans atau celana jeans biasa Soo, kau cantik sekali menggunakan ini.."

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya kemudian menutupnya kembali, ia terlalu malu dan bingung harus membalas kata-kata Jongin dengan apa ditambah ada Luhan didekat mereka yang hanya tersenyum geli.. Kyungsoo juga yakin kalau pipinya sekarang pasti sangat merah.

"Kau beli ini ya?" Ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalanya malu, Jongin tertawa pelan dan mengusak rambut hitam Kyungsoo.

"Astaga.. aku iri sekali dengan kalian.." Sela Luhan.

Jongin menatap Luhan dan tersenyum, "Makanya lain kali ajaklah Sehun berbelanja.."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Sudah berkali-kali aku mengajaknya namun tetap saja ia tak mau.. Kyung kau beruntung sekali memiliki Jongin yang mau menemani mu berbelanja,"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil, "Kadang ia juga tak mau.." Balas Kyungsoo.

"Kadang bukan?"

Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin, "Terserah!"

Jongin dan Luhan tertawa keras sedangkan Kyungsoo? Ia merenggut sebal.

**•**

**WINTER WITH YOU**

**•**

"Cha.. sudah sam.. oh.." Ucapan Jongin terhenti saat melihat Kyungsoo yang tertidur.

Pantas saja waktu Luhan turun didepan rumahnya Kyungsoo tak berbicara apa-apa, pikir Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Kyungsoo untuk melihatnya lebih dekat, mungkin ini kedua kalinya ia melihat Kyungsoo tertidur didepannya.. pertama saat mereka baru saja pulang camping sekolah di daerah gwangju dan yang kedua adalah sekarang.

Jongin menatap wajah Kyungsoo dan tersenyum saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo seperti bayi, dan saat kepala Kyungsoo menunduk ke bawah..

Chup

Mata Jongin membesar bibirnya.. bibirnya.. astaga.. ini first kiss nya dan ia yakin ini juga first kiss Kyungsoo.

**•**

**WINTER WITH YOU**

**•**

Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang lembab di bibirnya sehingga dengan malas ia membuka sedikit demi sedikit matanya dan setelah mengerjap dua kali matanya membulat lebar kemudian langsung menegakkan dirinya begitupun dengan Jongin.

Oh astaga.. itu first kiss ku! Jerit Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Maaf.." Gumam Kyungsoo dan Jongin bersamaan.

"Ta.. tadi kau tertidur dan aku hanya ingin menatap wajahmu tapi tiba-tiba kau menundukkan kepalamu sehingga.."

"Cukup.. hentikan.." Pinta Kyungsoo sambil menutup wajahnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya jongin polos.

"aku malu.."

Jongin tertawa, "Tak apa.. lagipula kita sepasang kekasih.. tak masalah bukan kalau ciuman?"

"itu first kiss ku jongin!" Pekik Kyungsoo tak terima.

"Memang kenapa? Itu juga first kiss ku!"

"Uh.. kau menyebalkan, sudahlah aku masuk dulu kau hati-hati ya,"

Baru Kyungsoo mau membuka pintu mobilnya, lengan Kyungsoo ditahan Jongin kemudian Jongin memajukan wajahnya cepat.

Chup Chup Chup

Jongin mengecup cepat bibir Kyungsoo tiga kali membuat mata Kyungsoo kembali membulat.

"Jaljjayo Soo.." Ucap Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tersadar, ia hanya mengangguk kaku dan keluar dari mobil Jongin cepat.

•

•

•

**TBC**

•

•

•

**Hai~ makasih yaa yg udah favorite sama follow ff ini.. makasih juga buat review nya ^^ banyak yang minta konflik ya? Hm.. Kayaknya ff ini ga akan ada konflik dulu deh.. Kaisoo nya pengen romantisan dulu keke**

**Uhm.. sebenernya sih pengen buat Luhan disini jadi pengganggu Kaisoo tapi kayaknya Luhan terlalu baik buat aku jd gatega haha.. chapter ini kurang romantis ya kayaknya jadi chapter depan mau buat kaisoo yg romantis versi aku haha..**

**Review Juseyo, Thanks *bow***


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Winter_With_You **

**Cast : **

**\- Do Kyungsoo **

**\- Kim Jongin **

**\- Byun Baekhyun **

**\- Park Chanyeol **

**Other Cast **

**\- Xi Luhan **

**\- Oh Sehun**

**\- Jung Soojung**

**Genre : **

**\- Romance **

**\- Drama **

**Disini umur Sehun sama dengan Luhan yaitu 21, umur Jongin sama dengan Kyungsoo yaitu 19**

**THIS IS GENDERSWITCH!**

**DLDR!**

**• • • **

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**• • • **

Hari berganti hari dan hari ini adalah hari pertunangan Luhan bersama Sehun, mereka bertunangan di rumah besar Sehun didaerah Distrik Gangnam, walaupun Luhan juga termasuk dari kalangan atas tetap saja kalau dibandingkan dengan Sehun rumahnya kalah bagus dengan rumah istana milik Sehun.

Nyonya Oh masuk kedalam ruangan Luhan dirias dan berdiri tepat dibelakangnya, "Luhan, kau tampak cantik sekali.." Puji Nyonya Oh.

Luhan yang sedang dirias pun hanya tersenyum malu, "Gomawo eomma.. eomma juga cantik sekali hari ini,"

Bagaimana tak cantik? Luhan menggunakan gaun tanpa lengan berwarna gold dan hanya sebatas lutut lalu rambut cokelat nya digerai sampai pinggangnya, Nyonya Oh juga memakai gaun berwarna gold dengan lengan sampai siku, rambut hitamnya pun digelung keatas sehingga Nyonya Oh tampak awet muda.

Nyonya Oh menyuruh para perias Luhan keluar dan meninggalkan Luhan berdua dengannya, "Apa kau bahagia bertunangan dengan Sehun?"

Luhan berbalik menghadap Nyonya Oh, "Tentu eomma.. kenapa eomma bertanya seperti itu?"

Nyonya Oh menggeleng, "Tidak.. eomma hanya bertanya,"

Luhan hanya mengangguk mengerti, "Eomma terima kasih ya," Ujar Luhan.

Dahi Nyonya Oh berkerut bingung, "Untuk apa sayang?"

"Semuanya.. eomma membuatkan pesta yang meriah hanya untuk pertunanganku, keluarga ku bahkan hanya bisa membantu untuk pakaian saja karena eomma ku mempunyai butik, tapi eomma dan aboniem malah mengurus semuanya."

"Tidak masalah Lu.. kau sudah kuanggap sebagai anakku sendiri, Soona adalah teman eomma waktu di Paris dan MingLu adalah teman bisnis aboniem jadi tak masalah, tak usah kau pikirkan ya? Lagipula gaun ini sudah sangat sangat bagus,"

Luhan tersenyum lebar, "Gomawo eomma.."

Nyonya Oh mengangguk kemudian memegang kedua pundak Luhan, "Eomma keluar dulu ya? Selamat atas pertunanganmu," Nyonya Oh mencium dahi Luhan lembut dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar.

**•**

**WINTER WITH YOU**

**• **

Ditempat lain terlihat Kyungsoo sudah berulang kali menghapus make up nya, dan berkali-kali pula ia menghela napas, ia merasa kesal karena tidak bisa merias wajahnya sendiri seperti Baekhyun! Sebenarnya sekarang tanpa make up pun Kyungsoo sudah terlihat cantik, gaun hitam dengan lengan mencapai siku yang hanya sepanjang lututnya dengan mutiara-mutiara kecil yang dibentuk motif bunga-bunga dibagian bawahnya, ditambah ikat pinggang kecil bewarna putih melingkar di pinggang rampingnya juga rambut hitam sepunggungnya yang ia ikat setengah dan poni yang menjuntai menutupi dahinya.. bukankah ia sudah terlihat cantik?

Oh jangan lupakan juga sepatu heels Kyungsoo yang cukup tinggi dan bewarna hitam serta tas kecil keluaran terbaru butik eommanya sendiri.

Nyonya Do membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo kaget, "Sayang.. ada Jongin,"

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya menatap Nyonya Do, "Jongin? Boleh ia masuk kesini eomma?"

Nyonya Do mengangguk, "Tapi jangan kau kunci pintunya." Goda Nyonya Do.

Kyungsoo merenggut, "Aku masih SMA! Memang apa yang akan kulakukan huh?" Kesal Kyungsoo, Nyonya Do tertawa dan kembali menutup kamar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali menghadap cerminnya, tak lama pintu itu kembali terbuka dan masuklah seorang pria tinggi dengan setelan tuxedo hitamnya, Kyungsoo bahkan hampir saja membuka mulutnya kagum kalau ia tak segera menahannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo buru-buru menggeleng, "A.. aniya,"

Jongin duduk ditepi tempat tidur Kyungsoo dan menatap Kyungsoo melalui cermin, "Kudengar ada yang sedang bermasalah dengan make up nya disini,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku bukan Luhan yang sudah cantik alami.. dan aku juga bukan Baekhyun yang bisa dengan mudah merias wajahnya agar terlihat cantik.. hah.. aku benar-benar bukan wanita ya Jongin? Maafkan aku.." Sesal Kyungsoo, ia menundukkan wajahnya kecewa.

Jongin tersenyum kecil, ia berdiri dan mendekati Kyungsoo kemudian membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo agar menghadapnya, "Soo.. dengarkan aku," Ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan tetap menundukan wajahnya, Jongin menghela napas, ia memegang kedua rahang Kyungsoo dan mengangkat kepalanya.

Jongin berlutut, menyamakan tingginya dengan wajah Kyungsoo, "Soo.. dengarkan aku," Ulang Jongin lagi.

Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca, "Jongin.."

"Aish.. jangan menangis, Soo, kau itu tampak cantik tanpa make up sekalipun.. percayalah padaku,"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak.. kau berbohong,"

Jongin tersenyum, "Aku tak pernah berbohong padamu Soo, mungkin kau memang tak cantik alami seperti Luhan dan kau tak pandai merias wajahmu sendiri seperti Baekhyun, tapi itu yang aku suka.. kau selalu percaya diri keluar rumah tanpa make up yang melapisi wajahmu ini.. tapi sekarang kau malah tak percaya diri? Sekarang mari kita pergi, tak perduli kau memakai make up atau tidak kau tetap kekasih ku yang paling cantik sedunia.. dan aku sangat beruntung karena memiliki mu.. arraseo? Nah sekarang jangan menangis lagi," Jongin menghapus air mata yang menetes dari mata bulat Kyungsoo.

"Tapi.. aku terlihat tak serasi denganmu.. kau bahkan sangat tampan tapi aku? Sama sekali tak cantik.. aku takut membuatmu malu disana,"

"Jangan bicara begitu Soo, aku tak pernah suka kau merendahkan dirimu dibanding orang lain.. kau mungkin tidak sempurna Do Kyungsoo, tapi kau sempurna untukku.. kumohon jangan bicara seperti itu lagi," Ujar Jongin serius.

Kyungsoo mengalungkan lengannya dileher Jongin dan memeluknya erat, "Maafkan aku Jongin.." Gumam Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggeleng, "Tidak ada yang harus dimaafkan disini Soo, bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang? Sebelum ke tempat Luhan aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk ia memundurkan tubuhnya dan Jongin dan tersenyum, "Gomawo Jongin.." Kyungsoo kembali memajukan wajahnya dan..

Chup

Kyungsoo mencium pipi kanan Jongin lalu tersenyum malu, "Kajja.."

Baru Kyungsoo hendak berdiri Jongin kembali mendudukan dirinya dan mencium dahinya.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, entahlah.. ia merasa ada sesuatu di jantungnya yang menyebabkan organ itu berdetak lebih cepat, ini pertama kalinya Jongin mencium Kyungsoo di dahi nya dan ia menikmati itu.

Saat Jongin melepaskan ciumannya mata Kyungsoo pun kembali terbuka, mereka saling bertatapan dan tersenyum manis.

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya mengambil lipgloss yang tergeletak di meja rias Kyungsoo kemudian memakaikannya sedikit di bibir tebal Kyungsoo, Jongin juga menyelipkan bagian kanan rambut Kyungsoo dibalik telinganya.

"Nah.. ini baru Kyungsoo ku.." Ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Kyungsoo mu?"

"Ya.. kau milikku," Jawab Jongin percaya diri.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "Arraseo.. kau juga milikku Jongin.."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo kembali melemparkan senyum satu sama lain tanpa menyadari Nyonya Do sedari tadi mengawasi mereka dari celah pintu kamar yang tak tertutup rapat, ia hanya terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan kedua anak remaja yang sedang kasmaran itu.

**•**

**WINTER WITH YOU**

**• **

"Kita mau kemana Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Jongin yang menyetir mobilnya dengan santai.

"Ke sebuah tempat.." Jawab Jongin rahasia.

"Iya.. tapi dimana?"

"Dimana ya.." Ujar Jongin pura-pura berpikir.

"Aish Jongin.. kita hanya punya waktu 2 jam untuk sampai ke tempat Luhan jadi jangan buang-buang waktu karena aku tak mau terlambat,"

Mobil Jongin berhenti didepan sebuah toko perhiasan, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dan toko itu bergantian, "Turunlah.." Ucap Jongin.

"Tap.. tapi.."

Jongin menghela napas nya kemudian keluar dan memutar mobilnya untuk membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo, "Silahkan tuan putri.." Canda Jongin.

Kyungsoo merenggut, ia keluar dari mobil Jongin dan membuka mulutnya, "Untuk apa kesini?"

Jongin menggandeng tangannya masuk lalu berbicara dengan salah seorang pegawai toko itu, pegawai itu mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Jongin melepaskan tuxedo nya dan menyampirkannya ke pundak Kyungsoo karena melihat gadis itu sedikit pucat, Kyungsoo malah mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Jongin.. ada apa sih? Beritahu aku.. waktunya tinggal 2 jam.. jangan main-main atau kita akan telat.. tempatnya kan lumayan jauh.. nanti eomma ma-"

"Iya iya aku mengerti.." Sela Jongin cepat.

"Tuan.. ini pesanannya," Pegawai wanita itu memberikan kotak beludru bewarna biru tua ke tangan Jongin, Jongin mengangguk dan berterima kasih lalu kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

Pegawai itu menundukkan kepalanya dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo serta Jongin disana.

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo, "Kuharap kau suka.."

"Untukku?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Jongin memutar bola matanya gemas, "Untuk siapa lagi? Buka lah.."

Kyungsoo menerima kotak itu dan membukanya, sedetik kemudian mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna dan pipinya mulai merona.. astaga.. kalung ini sungguh manis sekali.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu tersenyum manis, "Terima kasih Jongin,"

"Sama-sama, mau aku pakaikan?"

Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk, Jongin mengambil kalung itu dan berjalan kebelakang Kyungsoo, ia melepaskan kaitan kalung itu dan melingkarkannya dileher Kyungsoo.

"Cantik sekali Jongin.." Ujar Kyungsoo, ia memegang kalung yang berukiran inisial nama Jongin yaitu KJI ditambah berlian-berlian kecil disetiap hurufnya.

"Pakaikan punya ku.."

Kyungsoo mengambil kalung yang satunya lagi berukiran inisial namanya yaitu DKS, ia membuka kaitan kalung itu dan memasangkannya pada leher Jongin, ia tidak harus berjinjit mengingat ia memakai heels sehingga tingginya sekarang setinggi 0hidung Jongin.

"Nah.. dengan begini, aku bisa menunjukkan kepada semua orang kalau aku milik Do Kyungsoo dan kau juga bisa menunjukkan pada orang lain kalau kau itu milik Kim Jongin," Jelas Jongin.

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Kau benar-benar mengikatku dengan berbagai cara ya? Sudah mengambil ciuman pertama ku dan sekarang kau malah memberikanku kalung ini, Jongin aku tahu mungkin kau akan memilih untuk kuliah di Harvard tapi aku tak akan selingkuh.." Canda Kyungsoo.

"Aku percaya kau tak akan selingkuh karena memang kau sudah jatuh ke dalam pesona Kim Jongin."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, "Iya iya,"

"Kita pergi sekarang?" Tawar Jongin.

"Tentu.."

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat membuat Kyungsoo sedikit merona, ah.. kenapa di musim dingin seperti ini ia merasa sangat panas?

**•**

**WINTER WITH YOU**

**• **

Jongin dan Kyungsoo baru saja tiba di tempat Luhan 10 menit sebelum acara dimulai, Nyonya Do yang melihat mereka langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kalian kemana dulu? Eomma sudah sampai disini 30 menit yang lalu."

Jongin tersenyum dan membungkukkan sedikit badannya, "Mianhae eomma.. aku tadi membawanya kesuatu tempat dulu dan jalanan cukup macet jadi begitulah.. mianhae," Jelas Jongin.

Nyonya Do kembali menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela napas, "Ya sudah tak apa.. pesta juga baru akan dimulai 10 menit lagi, masuklah.. Oh ya Soo, didalam kalau bertemu beberapa rekan bisnis appa tolong kau sapa ya? Eomma mungkin akan cukup sibuk membantu Soona,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, "Arraseo eomma,"

Nyonya Do meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo didepan pintu rumah Sehun berdua, Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, "Ayo.." Ajak Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengamitkan lengan kanannya di tangan kiri Jongin dan mereka mulai berjalan memasuki ruangan itu.

Mata Kyungsoo cukup berbinar saat melihat dekorasi ruangan yang indah itu dengan nuansa gold, ditengah ada lantai dansa yang cukup luas dan disisi-sisi nya terdapat makanan yang banyak dan pasti enak, belum lagi para tamu undangan yang terlihat memakai pakaian mahal dan berkilauan, kalau dibandingkan dengannya Kyungsoo pasti kalah cantik dibanding mereka.

"Kau lebih cantik, daripada mereka semua.. percayalah," Ujar Jongin membaca pikiran Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ini yang ia suka dari seorang Kim Jongin.. walaupun terlihat dingin dan bad boy dari luar tapi jauh didalam hatinya ia adalah seorang pria yang hangat dan baik hati.

"Oh.. itu Sehun!" Tunjuk Kyungsoo, tepat saat itu juga Sehun melihat mereka berdua dan menghampiri Jongin serta Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajah tampannya.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jongin serta Kyungsoo, "Jongin.. Kyungsoo.. lama tak bertemu ya,"

"Bagaimana kabar mu?" Jongin tersenyum lebar, Sehun adalah sahabat karib nya saat mereka masih berada di satu team basket yang sama namun sekarang Sehun sudah keluar karena sibuk dengan kuliahnya.

"Begini saja.. kau sendiri? Kau terlihat baik bersama Kyungsoo," Goda Sehun.

"Mwoya oppa ini.. oppa, mana Luhan?"

Sehun menggerakan dagunya ke arah tangga, "Luhan masih dilantai atas, kalau kalian mau bertemu naik saja.."

Kyungsoo buru-buru menggeleng, "Ani.. kami tunggu disini saja, oppa selamat atas pertunanganmu ya, semoga kau bisa cepat-cepat menikah dengan Luhan dan menjadi sepupu ku juga,"

Sehun tertawa, "Kami akan menikah setelah lulus kuliah, kalian sendiri kapan mau bertunangan? Atau kalian mau langsung menikah saja?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo jahil, "Sepertinya kami akan langsung menikah saja.. iya kan Soo?"

Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin, "Jongin!"

Baru Sehun mau kembali berbicara suara Tuan Oh terdengar dan mengatakan kalau pesta sudah dimulai dan Sehun dipanggil kedepan sana.

"Aku kedepan dulu ya.. nikmati pestanya," Ujar Sehun sebelum meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin disana.

"Kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah.. aku merasa penasaran ingin melihat Luhan, dia pasti sangat sangat cantik seperti putri di dongeng-dongeng."

"Luhan memang terlihat seperti putri dari cerita dongeng ya.. dan Sehun pangeran dari cerita dongeng, mereka cocok." Komentar Jongin.

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Jongin, "Lalu kita bagaimana? Apa kita juga pangeran dan putri dari negeri dongeng?"

Jongin tampak berpikir, "Hm.. kurasa kita hanya manusia biasa, yang tak sempurna dan mencoba untuk saling melengkapi, kau tahu? Dulu aku selalu berkeinginan untuk menjadi pangeran seperti di cerita-cerita dongeng semacam itu namun kurasa aku berubah pikiran setelah melihatmu,"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, "Melihatku? Kenapa?"

Jongin tersenyum manis, "Karena kau berbeda dari semua putri di cerita-cerita itu, kau bukan putri salju, ariel, atau siapapun putri-putri di cerita itu.. kau hanya Do Kyungsoo, seorang gadis yang manis, baik, pengertian, sabar, dan gadis yang sudah membuat seorang Kim Jongin bahkan jatuh ke dalam pesona nya hanya dalam hitungan detik,"

Pipi Kyungsoo kali ini benar-benar merah padam, entah Jongin memang orang yang puitis atau dia belajar dari seseorang.. Kyungsoo tak perduli tapi yang pasti ia suka dengan kata-kata romantis Jongin dan semakin tak sabar untuk kencan mereka lusa.

Jongin menggerakan dagunya kearah Luhan yang dengan anggun menuruni tangga, "Itu Luhan.."

Kyungsoo hampir saja berteriak kalau ia tak ingat tempat, sepupunya ini.. benar-benar cantik!

"Jongin oppa?"

Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengalihkan padangannya dari Luhan, menatap gadis berambut panjang dengan paras cantiknya.

"Soojung?" Lirih Jongin.

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**TBC**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**Nah lho.. ada Krystal, buat yang minta konflik nih aku kasih deh.. abis kurang seru katanya kalau ga ada konflik dan aku pikir juga kalau pacaran pasti ada dikit-dikit marahan ya? :D tenang aja reader yang gamau ada konflik, ini konflik nya ga hurt-hurt banget kok.. Cuma jadi sedikit cobaan/? di hubungan Kaisoo haha**

**Udah romantis blm chapter ini? semoga udah ya ^^ oh yaa makasih sekali lagi buat review + favorite + follow.. aku baca semua review kalian dan tambah semangat buat nulis, walaupun masih sedikit tapi aku seneng banget.. sekali lagi terima kasih readers**

**Thank You *bow***


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Winter_With_You **

**Cast : **

**\- Do Kyungsoo **

**\- Kim Jongin **

**\- Byun Baekhyun **

**\- Park Chanyeol **

**Other Cast **

**\- Xi Luhan **

**\- Oh Sehun**

**\- Jung Soojung**

**Genre : **

**\- Romance **

**\- Drama **

**Disini umur Sehun sama dengan Luhan yaitu 21, umur Jongin sama dengan Kyungsoo yaitu 19 **

**THIS IS GENDERSWITCH**

**DLDR!**

**• • •**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**• • •**

"Soojung? Kenapa kau bisa disini?" Tanya Jongin.

Soojung tersenyum manis, "Aku sepupu Sehun oppa,"

Jongin tergagap, "Sepupu? Tapi Sehun hyung.."

"Ya mungkin karena kami tak begitu dekat jadi begitulah, Jongin.. ini?" Soojung menatap Kyungsoo bingung.

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo, "Dia Do Kyungsoo.. kekasihku,"

Air wajah Soojung sedikit berubah, "Ke.. kekasih? Oh.. annyeonghaseyo joneun Jung Soojung imnida.." Sapa Soojung ramah sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo balas menunduk, "Ne annyeonghaseyo.."

Soojung melambaikan tangannya pada salah seorang pria disana, "Aku kesana dulu ya.. senang bisa bertemu dengan mu disini Jongin oppa,"

Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Ne.. aku juga, kuharap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi,"

Soojung balas tersenyum, "Ya, tentu saja.." Setelah melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin ia pun berlalu mendekati lelaki yang sudah menunggunya -sepertinya.

Jongin menoleh menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat sedikit.. marah?

"Soo? Gwenchana?"

Kyungsoo menoleh, tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Tak apa-apa.. Soojung? Siapa dia?"

"O..oh.. dia, cinta.. pertama ku.." Jawab Jongin gugup karena merasa tatapan mata Kyungsoo mengintimidasi.

"Cinta pertama? Kalian pernah pacaran?"

"Ya.. dia dulu adik kelasku, kami berhubungan selama 2 tahun kalau tak salah dari kelas 2 SMP sampai.."

"Sudah cukup!" Sela Kyungsoo.

"Hm? Kau cemburu?" Goda Jongin.

Kyungsoo memincingkan matanya, "Apa? Cemburu kau bilang?" Kyungsoo mendengus, "Yang benar saja!"

"Lalu? Kenapa kau marah?"

"Aku? Marah? Siapa? Aku tak marah!" Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Kau marah.." Tuduh Jongin.

"Tidak, untuk apa aku marah?"

"Karena kau cemburu mengetahui kalau Soojung cinta pertama ku, benar?"

"Mwo? Percaya diri sekali kau Kim Jongin."

"Aku tak pernah salah," Ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo membuang mukanya ke arah lain, "Terserah saja,"

"Hei.. jangan begitu, kau mau bertemu Luhan?" Tawar Jongin mengingat Luhan dan Sehun sudah memakaikan cincin pertunangan mereka saat mereka bertemu Soojung tadi.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Ya,"

"Baiklah.. ayo," Jongin mengantarkan Kyungsoo kepada Luhan yang berdiri di depan sambil meminum anggurnya.

"Luhan!" Pekik Kyungsoo heboh, Luhan tersenyum lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memeluk nya.

"Kau datang!"

"Tentu saja.. kau sepupuku, mana mungkin aku tak datang dihari istimewa mu.."

Luhan mengangguk lalu menatap Jongin dan tersenyum, "Kita bertemu lagi."

Jongin tersenyum tipis, "Iya.. selamat atas pertunanganmu dengan Sehun hyung,"

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin bergantian, "Kalian sudah bertemu tadi?"

"Sudah.." Jawab Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Baguslah.. Kyungsoo, kau cantik sekali hari ini," Puji Luhan.

"Terima kasih kepada yang lebih."

Luhan terkikik, "Iya.. oh ya ahjumma tadi bersama eomma disebelah sana," Tunjuk Luhan.

"Ya sudahlah terserah eomma saja, lagipula nanti eomna pulang dengan supir."

"Hm iya.." Luhan menatap Sehun yang menyuruhnya mendekat, seperti nya ada salah satu rekan kerja perusahaan appa nya yang ingin bertemu, "Kyung.. aku kesana dulu ya? Jongin aku titip Kyungsoo."

"Titip? Dia pikir aku barang?" Protes Kyungsoo tak terima, Jongin hanya tertawa kemudian merangkulnya.

"Ayo makan aku lapar.."

Kyungsoo hanya menurut saat Jongin menariknya, ia akui ia lapar tapi saat melihat Jongin terdiam tak memakan makanannya, Kyungsoo mengikuti arah mata Jongin dan mengetahui pria itu sedang menatap gadis bernama Jung Soojung diujung ruangan bersama dengan seorang pria, nafsu makannya langsung hilang.

Apa Jongin cemburu? Bagaimana pun Soojung cinta pertamanya dan Kyungsoo tahu cinta pertama itu sulit untuk dilupakan.. akankah Jongin meninggalkannya?

"Do Kyungsoo!" Panggil Jongin sambil menggoyangkan kedua lengan Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu kembali ke dunia.

"Eo?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo khawatir, "Gwenchana? Aku memanggilmu sedari tadi."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kaku dan menaruh piring yang ia pegang ke meja didekatnya, kemudian meminum segelas anggur.

"Bisa kau antar aku pulang?" Tanya Kyungsoo datar.

Jongin sedikit merasa aneh mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang terkesan dingin, tapi ia mengangguk, "Bisa saja.. tapi Luhan kan.."

"Aku akan meminta maaf padanya nanti." Sela Kyungsoo.

Jongin menghela napasnya, sedikit merasa kesal Kyungsoo bersikap seperti ini, "Baiklah."

**•**

**WINTER WITH YOU**

**• **

Mobil itu kini sudah berhenti didepan rumah Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang diam sedari tadi mulai membuka mulut mereka.

"Aku masuk dulu.. terima kasih Jongin," Ujar Kyungsoo lalu membuka pintu.

Jongin masih terdiam di mobil namun sedetik kemudian keluar dari mobil dan menahan lengan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo berbalik, menatapnya tajam.

Jongin tak takut dengan tatapan mata itu, ia malah membalasnya, "Aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu." Ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Aku tak apa-apa, tolong lepaskan aku."

Jongin menggeleng tegas, "Kau tak bisa membohongiku Do Kyungsoo, katakan apa masalahmu."

"Lepaskan aku Jongin!" Seru Kyungsoo.

"Jawab aku Kyungsoo!"

"Aku sudah bilang tak apa bukan? Lepaskan aku! Ini sakit Jongin!" Bentaknya, mata Kyungsoo mulai mengeluarkan kristal-kristal bening itu.

Jongin tersentak melihat air mata Kyungsoo, mau tak mau ia melepaskan lengan Kyungsoo perlahan, "Kyung..soo.."

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Jongin, mengusap air matanya kasar dan membuka mulutnya, "Pulanglah.."

Jongin yang melihat bibir Kyungsoo mulai membiru karena dingin, menyerah.. ia tak mau Kyungsoo sakit mengingat ia hanya menggunakan gaun yang sepanjang lututnya.

"Besok kita harus bicara."

Setelah berucap demikian Jongin berjalan menuju mobilnya dan meninggalkan area rumah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali meneteskan air matanya saat ia mengerjap, ia takut.. ia takut akan kehilangan Jongin karena cinta pertama Jongin kembali ke kehidupan Jongin.

**• **

**WINTER WITH YOU**

** • **

Jongin menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur empuknya dan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Do Kyungsoo.. ada apa denganmu?" Lirihnya.

Yuri yang tak sengaja melihat Jongin sudah pulang masuk ke kamar adik laki-lakinya itu lalu duduk di kursi sofanya.

"Ini masih jam 9 malam.. kenapa sudah pulang?"

Jongin mendelik, "Noona mau aku tak pulang?"

"Bukan begitu, aku kan hanya bertanya.. lagipula biasanya kalau kau bersama Kyungsoo kau akan pulang sekitar jam 11 bukan?"

Jongin mendudukan dirinya di kasur, menatap Yuri serius, "Noona.. aku rasa aku perlu pendapatmu,"

Dahi Yuri berkerut, "Pendapat?"

Jongin mengangguk dan mulai menceritakan kalau tadi saat ia ke pesta pertunangan Luhan dan Sehun ia kembali bertemu Soojung yang ternyata sepupu Sehun, dan mulai sejak itu sikap Kyungsoo sedikit berubah.

Yuri tersenyum, ia mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo menjadi seperti ini pada Jongin.. ia tahu apa alasannya, tapi Jongin terlalu tak peka karena tak menyadarinya.

"Ini semua salahmu!" Tukas Yuri.

Mata Jongin membulat, "Salahku? Aku bahkan tak tahu kesalahan apa yang kuperbuat."

"Nah.. disitu letak kesalahanmu," Sahut Yuri.

"Maksud noona?"

"Hah.. kau ini kenapa tak peka sekali sih? Sudahlah aku malas berbicara denganmu." Putus Yuri, ia berdiri dan melangkah ke arah pintu namun saat ia memegang knop pintu Yuri berkata.

"Temui ia dan jelaskan semuanya.." Sebelum Jongin bertanya, Yuri kembali melanjutkan, "Semua tentang masa lalumu.. termasuk hubunganmu dengan Soojung,"

Saat suara pintu kamarnya tertutup terdengar Jongin baru sadar apa kesalahannya dan apa yang membuat Kyungsoo menjadi seperti itu, ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikan sesuatu untuk Kyungsoo walaupun Kyungsoo tak mau membalasnya tapi Jongin yakin Kyungsoo pasti membaca pesannya.

**• **

**WINTER WITH YOU**

**• **

Yuri melangkah turun menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan, tapi langkahnya berhenti melihat Jongin sudah berdiri di dapur dan berkutat dengan alat-alat masakan.

"Apa aku salah lihat melihat Jongin memasak?" Gumam Yuri.

Jongin yang menyadari noona-nya sedang menatapnya heran tersenyum lebar, penyelamatnya datang! Pikir Jongin.

"Noona bantu aku.." Pinta Jongin.

Yuri menggeleng dan mendekati Jongin, kalau eomma dan appa nya ada dirumah mereka pasti marah melihat dapur mereka hancur seperti ini, untung saja Tuan dan Nyonya Kim sedang ada perjalanan bisnis ke New York selama seminggu jadi tak akan tahu tentang ini.

"Kau menghancurkan dapur ini Jongin."

Jongin meringgis, "Aku tahu.. tapi setidaknya aku sedang berusaha."

"Memasak omelete hancur ini?" Tunjuk Yuri pada omelete yang tak jelas bentuknya dan Yuri tahu rasanya pun pasti tak jelas.

"Ini tak hancur.. hanya.. sedikit ada kegagalan saat aku membalik telur untuk menggulung telur dengan nasinya." Bela Jongin.

Yuri mendorong Jongin menjauh kemudian menghidupkan kompor dan menaruh pen di atasnya, "Untuk Kyungsoo?" Tebak Yuri.

Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Iya.. aku tahu aku salah.. seharusnya aku menjelaskan semua nya dan lebih peka terhadap perasaannya, aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini sebelum besok."

Yuri menuangkan sedikit minyak dan memecahkan telur diatasnya, "Memang besok ada apa?"

"Kyungsoo dan aku akan berkencan seharian lalu aku juga akan makan malam disana karena appa nya pulang." Jelas Jongin sambil mulai memotong wortel.

Yuri mengangguk mengerti, "Hm.. begitu, lain kali kalau kau mau memasak bilang pada Min ahjumma agar ia bisa membantumu.. kalau begini kau juga membuat repot maid yang lain."

Jongin menuangkan nasi, wortel, ayam cincang dan sedikit garam.. ia juga menuangkan sedikit kecap lalu mengaduk semuanya agar tercampur rata.

"Telur nya sudah jadi.. nasinya?"

Jongin menyendok nasi goreng dari pannya dan menyuapkan pada Yuri, "Mashita?"

Yuri mengangguk, "Mashita." Ia mematikan kompor nya lalu menuangkan nasi itu pelan-pelan di atas telur dadar dan menggulungnya dengan rapi.

"Nah.. selesai, noona akan memasukkannya ke kotak bekal.. kau mandi dan siap-siaplah."

Jongin mengangguk, ia hendak menaiki tangga tapi ia berhenti dan berbalik mendekati Yuri.

"Kenapa kesini la.."

Jongin memeluk Yuri erat, menunjukkan ia benar-benar menyayangi noona nya ini.

"Noona.. gomawo.. aku sayang noona,"

Yuri mengangguk dan menjauhkan tubuh adiknya itu, "Aku juga sayang padamu Jongin makanya aku membantumu, cepat mandilah."

Jongin mencium dahi noonanya sekilas dan mulai sedikit berlari menaiki anak tangga ke lantai dua, Yuri hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah adiknya yang satu ini, walaupun IQ nya tinggi tapi untuk urusan memasak ia benar-benar tak bisa melakukan itu.. tapi seorang Do Kyungsoo berhasil membuat Kim Jongin mau berusaha untuk memasak.

**• **

**WINTER WITH YOU**

**• **

Jongin turun dari mobilnya, berjalan mendekati pintu rumah Kyungsoo sambil membawa paperback berisi kotak bekal disebelah kanannya, ia mengambil napas lalu menghembuskannya yang menghasilkan uap putih saking dinginnya udara di musim dingin walaupun ia sudah memakai jaket tebal dan celana panjang, ia menetralkan degub jantungnya sebelum menekan bel rumah Kyungsoo.

"Oh? Jongin-ah.."

Jongin tersenyum dan membungkuk saat Nyonya Do membuka pintunya, "Annyeonghaseyo eomma."

Nyonya Do mengelus pipi Jongin sayang, "Masuklah sayang, Kyungsoo di ruang tengah di atas.."

Jongin mengangguk, "Gomawo eomma.."

Nyonya Do hanya tersenyum dan mempersilakan Jongin masuk, saat Kyungsoo memperkenalkan Jongin pertama kali kepada Nyonya Do, wanita paruh baya itu memang sudah menyukai Jongin.. anak itu baik, sopan, juga pintar jadi Nyonya Do tidak masalah saat untuk ketiga kalinya Kyungsoo membawa Jongin ke rumah dan mengganti status Jongin yang dari sahabat menjadi kekasih.

Nyonya Do juga sudah memperbolehkannya memanggil dirinya 'eomma' karena ia memang ingin nanti Jongin lah yang menjadi pendamping hidup Kyungsoo.. selain itu Jongin juga sudah bertemu 2 kali dengan Tuan Kim dan Tuan Kim pun setuju dengan hubungan Jongin bersama Kyungsoo.

**• **

**WINTER WITH YOU**

**• **

Jongin mengulum senyumnya saat melihat mata Kyungsoo terfokus pada televisi dihadapannya, sesekali gadis itu tersenyum jika ada hal-hal lucu di televisi.. Jongin mendekati sofa yang Kyungsoo duduki dan dengan gerakan cepat menghempaskan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu kaget setengah mati tentu saja.

"Hai.." Sapa Jongin, Kyungsoo mendelik kesal dan berniat pergi ke kamarnya namun Jongin menahannya dan menyuruhnya duduk disampingnya lagi.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau hari ini kita harus bicara?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya tak tertarik, "Ya, aku tahu.. kalau begitu bicaralah." Kyungsoo cepat menambahkan, "10 menit.. tak lebih!"

Jongin menghela napasnya, "Bisakah tak disini? Aku tak ingin eomma mendengar kalau kita sedang tidak baik,"

"Kita tak baik juga karenamu!" Seru Kyungsoo kesal.

Jongin mengangguk pasrah, "Ya.. aku salah maka dari itu aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya.. dan tolong jangan teriak-teriak Soo, aku tak suka sikapmu yang seperti ini."

Kyungsoo mendengus dan berjalan meninggalkan Jongin sendiri disofa, beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar dari kamar dengan kaos berwarna hitam serta jaket tebal dan celana jeans panjang, ia juga membawa tas selempang kecil berwarna putih.

"Cepatlah.." Ujarnya, berjalan mendahului Jongin.

Nyonya Do yang melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin turun dari lantai dua membuka mulutnya, "Lho kalian mau pergi?" Tanya Nyonya Do yang sedang menyiapkan cemilan untuk sehari-hari.

"Boleh kan eomma? Aku janji akan mengantarkan Kyungsoo saat appa sudah sampai disini." Ijin Jongin.

Nyonya Do mengangguk, "Tentu saja boleh.. pergilah, hati-hati di jalan."

**• **

**WINTER WITH YOU**

**• **

Kyungsoo dibawa Jongin ke sebuah sekolah SMP didaerah Busan, sekolah itu kosong karena hari ini memang libur mengingat ini sudah memasuki libur natal.

"Duduk disini.." Jongin menepuk bagian kosong disampingnya menyuruh Kyungsoo duduk disana.

"Aku tahu kau kedinginan tapi kurasa ini bisa membuatmu lebih baik.." Jongin mengeluarkan dua sarung tangan berwarna merah, kemudian memakaikannya ditangan Kyungsoo yang dingin.

"Gomawo." Ujar Kyungsoo singkat.

"Sama-sama.. nah, aku mau menjelaskan tentang kisah cintaku disekolah ini.."

"Aku tak perlu mendengarnya.. itu masa lalumu dan aku tak berhak mengetahuinya," Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Kau harus mendengar dan kau berhak tahu karena jika suatu saat nanti kau menjadi istriku aku tidak mau menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu apalagi tentang kisah cintaku."

Kyungsoo sedikit tertegun, seserius ini kah pembicaran mereka?

"Dulu aku masuk ke tim basket dan menjadi kapten tim basket karena kemampuan ku yang.. yah bisa dibilang lumayan, lalu aku bertemu dengan kapten tim cheerleader yaitu Jung Soojung, kami mulai dekat dan.. aku jatuh cinta padanya.."

Hati Kyungsoo sedikit sakit mendengar penuturan Jongin, namun ia berusaha bersikap tenang.

Jongin melanjutkan, "Selama 3 bulan kami berteman dan pada saat aku mengantarnya pulang suatu hari.. aku menyatakan perasaanku dan ternyata ia juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama, kami berpacaran cukup baik selama 1 tahun.. namun 1 tahun kemudian hubungan kami memburuk karena.."

"Karena apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Jongin tersenyum masam, "Ia berselingkuh dibelakangku.. awalnya aku mencoba untuk menutup mata dan telinga ku saat orang lain mulai membicarakan tentang perilaku Soojung dibelakangku.. bukannya aku tak marah.. aku hanya menunggu.. menunggu ia sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku."

Kyungsoo mulai menatap Jongin prihatin, Jongin balik menatapnya dan mengelus pipi putih Kyungsoo pelan, "Jangan tunjukan ekspresi itu Soo.. aku tak akan melanjutkan kalau ekspresimu begitu."

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat tersenyum tipis, "Lanjutkan."

"Pada akhirnya ia memutuskanku pada malam natal.. ia berkata padaku kalau selama ini ia memang tak pernah mencintaiku dengan tulus.. ia hanya memandangku sebagai seorang sahabat dan tak lebih.." Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo dan melanjutkan, "Sejak itu aku memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah ke Seoul dan tak kusangka aku bertemu denganmu.. seorang gadis polos dengan suara merdunya yang berhasil membuatku jatuh ke dalam pesonanya.."

Pipi Kyungsoo merona, ia tak pernah tahu Jongin menyukainya sejak pandangan pertama.

Jongin kembali menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum lembut, "Kau cemburu waktu itu aku menatap Soojung ya? Sebenarnya.. pria yang bersama Soojung itu kemarin adalah Lee Taemin, dia pria yang menjadi kekasih Soojung dibelakangku.. aku.. aku hanya kesal pada diriku sendiri saja, kenapa.. kenapa dulu aku menyukai Soojung yang bahkan hanya menerima cintaku atas dasar kasihan.. aku benci itu.." Lirih Jongin.

Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya saat ia mengerjap, ia tak pernah menyangka seorang Kim Jongin punya masa lalu seperti itu.. dan ia sangat kekanakkan karena sudah marah tanpa mendengarkan alasan Jongin terlebih dahulu.. ia merasa menyesal karena sudah membuat Jongin kembali mengingat masa lalunya yang menyakitkan.

"Jongin.." Panggil Kyungsoo membuka suaranya.

Jongin mengelus puncak kepala Kyungsoo, "Ya?"

Kyungsoo memegang kedua pipi Jongin dengan tangan mungilnya yang tertutupi sarung tangan, "Kau tak boleh menyalahkan perasaanmu dulu terhadap Soojung, perasaan suka, sayang, bahkan cinta adalah pemberian Tuhan yang harus kau hormati.. kurasa tak salah kalau kau menyukai Soojung, aku juga minta maaf karena bertindak kekanakkan.. tapi aku berjanji aku tak akan seperti Soojung, aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu dan bukan menerimamu karena kasihan.. aku juga tak akan selingkuh sekalipun ada pria yang lebih tampan darimu.. kau selalu mengucapkannya padaku bukan? Do Kyungsoo milik Kim Jongin.."

Jongin mengambil kedua tangan Kyungsoo dari pipinya dan menggenggamnya erat, "Ya.. kau milikku dan tidak ada yang bisa mengambil mu dariku, kecuali Tuhan... dan perlu kau tahu, kalau aku sudah melupakan Soojung, aku sudah tak mencintainya lagi Soo."

Kyungsoo tersenyum menunjukkan bibir berbentuk hatinya yang menawan, "Aku harap kau memaafkanku."

"Aku yang salah.. maafkan aku dan terima maafku karena tak menceritakannya sedari awal, Soo aku benar-benar mencintaimu dan aku tak tahu kalau kau tak ada disampingku lagi bagaimana nasibku seterusnya jadi kumohon.. tetaplah disisiku dan jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Tentu saja Kim.."

Jongin memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup dahi Kyungsoo, ini kedua kalinya Jongin mengecup dahinya dan yang ia rasakan adalah meleleh karena rasa hangat yang Jongin salurkan.

Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dan mengambil paperback disampingnya lalu memberikannya pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung namun mengeluarkan benda didalam paperback itu.

"Kotak bekal?" Tanya Kyungsoo, "Kau memasak Jongin?"

Jongin terkekeh, "Yah.. tidak semua.. Yuri noona membantuku,"

Kyungsoo membuka kotak bekal itu dan langsung melihat omelette yang terlihat menggiurkan walaupun sudah dingin, ia menyendokkan satu suap omelette ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya cepat.

"Ini enak Jongin.."

"Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo menyuapi Jongin omelete dan ikut mengatakan itu enak, mereka terus makan sesekali Jongin menjelaskan apa yang sudah ia usahakan untuk membuat omelette namun ternyata ia malah menghancurkan dapur rumahnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo tertawa dan mengatakan kalau Jongin mungkin pintar tapi tidak pintar saat memasak, Jongin mengangguk menyetujui.

"Jadi.. kita baikkan?" Tanya Jongin saat mereka selesai makan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, mencium pipi kiri Jongin sekilas, "Ya."

"Berarti besok kita jadi kencan seharian?"

Senyum Kyungsoo kembali merekah, "Tentu."

"Bagus.. ayo pulang, disini terlalu dingin untuk kita.."

"Memangnya mau dimana lagi?"

"Rumahmu.. Bagaimana kalau aku melamarmu saja agar aku bisa menghangatkan diri di kamarmu itu.. kebetulan appa juga pulang hari ini.. beliau pasti akan setuju."

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah, ia memukul lengan Jongin, "Yak! Singkirkan pikiran mu itu!" Pekiknya, Jongin hanya tertawa.

Jongin rasa kencannya besok akan menyenangkan.. masalahnya dan Kyungsoo sudah selesai dan besok hari kencan mereka, Kyungsoo pasti tak menyangka apa yang sudah ia siapkan untuk kencan mereka besok.

•

** •**

** •**

** •**

**TBC**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**Chapter terpanjang… hohoho,, konfliknya udah beres yaaa.. mungkin 1/2 chapter lagi FF ini selesai dan kalau kalian mau aku bikinin epilog/sequel nya boleh kok,, nanti aku buatin hihi..**

**Kalian ada yang tau Santhy Agatha? Rencananya aku mau remake novel kak Santhy yang Embrace The Cord,, karena aku pikir karakter di novel itu cocok dengan KaiSoo.. kalian mau baca? Kalau mau akan aku post secepatnya atau mungkin bareng Chapter 5 Winter With You ya..**

**Terakhir aku mau ucapin terima kasih buat readers yang udah review atau favorite atau follow FF ini.. ^^ *bow***


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Winter_With_You**

**Cast**

**\- Do Kyungsoo **

**\- Kim Jongin **

**\- Byun Baekhyun **

**\- Park Chanyeol**

**Genre**

**\- Romance **

**\- Drama**

**THIS IS GENDERSWITCH**

**DLDR!**

**DON`T BE SIDERS PLEASE!**

**•••**

**HAPPY READING**

**•••**

"Soo? Do Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, ia mendengar suara Jongin di kamarnya tapi tidak mungkin bukan? Ini masih jam 7 pagi dan Jongin akan menjemput jam 9 nanti.

"hei.. bangun.."

Kyungsoo mengusap matanya, tidak.. tidak mungkin Jongin kan? Mana mungkin pria itu di kamarnya..

Terdengar pria itu tertawa pelan, "Aku Jongin.. kau tak melupakan kekasihmu sendiri kan?"

Kyungsoo segera terduduk dan matanya membulat kaget, "Kau! Kau kenapa disini? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Serunya, jujur saja ia merasa malu karena Jongin melihat dirinya baru bangun tidur sedangkan pria dihadapannya sudah rapi dan wangi.

Jongin tergelak, "Mwo? Aku hanya membangunkanmu saja." Jawabnya santai.

"Ini baru jam 7! Kenapa kau menjemputku? Aish wajahku.." Protes Kyungsoo sebal, ia segera menutupi wajahnya dengan masker yang berada didalam nakas kecil di kamarnya.

"Kenapa menutupi wajahmu seperti itu?"

"Wajahku pasti kacau.. sudah tunggu di luar sana,"

"Ya, apa kalau nanti kita menikah setiap pagi kau akan selalu memakai masker di wajahmu? Lepas palli.."

"Yak! Kita masih SMA kenapa kau-"

"Sebentar lagi kita lulus!" Sela Jongin.

"Aku tak perduli.. keluar sana.." Rengek Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggeleng, "Lepas dulu maskermu dan aku keluar."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tajam, "Benar ya?"

"Aku tak pernah berbohong padamu."

"Okay!" Kyungsoo setuju, "Jangan tertawa atau memutuskan ku tiba-tiba karena melihat wajahku." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengacak rambut Kyungsoo, "Aku sudah melihatnya dari tadi.. dan kalau aku ingin memutuskan mu aku sudah melakukannya dari tadi, kalau begitu.. buka maskermu dan aku keluar."

Kyungsoo melepas maskernya dengan setengah hati, "Keluar seka.."

Jongin memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup kedua pipi Kyungsoo bergantian membuat gadis itu merona malu, astaga Kim Jongin.. ini masih pagi dan kau membuatku merona? Rutuk Kyungsoo dalam hatinya.

Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya, menggerling pada Kyungsoo, "Yang cantik ya.." Godanya lalu keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo, meninggalkan gadis yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

"Aku bisa gila.." Gumam Kyungsoo, ia segera turun dari tempat tidur nya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandinya.

**•**

**WINTER WITH YOU**

**•**

Jongin duduk disofa dan menyalakan televisi untuk mengusir kebosanannya, ia sengaja datang kesini lebih awal karena ingin membuat kejutan pada Kyungsoo dan ternyata? Berhasil.. tadi Tuan Do dan Nyonya Do juga langsung mempersilahkan Jongin masuk ke rumah dan kamar Kyungsoo tentunya.

"Jongin-ah.."

Jongin menoleh ke arah tangga, berdiri lalu segera membungkukkan tubuhnya mengetahui yang menghampirinya adalah Tuan Do.

Tuan Do duduk disamping Jongin dan menepuk pundaknya, "Jongin-ah.."

"Ne, appa?"

"Aku dengar kau akan melanjutkan pendidikan ke Harvard.. apa itu benar?"

Jongin tersenyum, "Ne appa.. aku akan melanjutkan kesana karena keluargaku juga yang memintanya sehingga aku tak bisa menolak.. aku minta maaf."

Tuan Do tertawa, "Untuk apa Nak?"

"Aku tak bisa menemani Kyungsoo nanti.. mungkin aku hanya bisa berhubungan lewat sosial media atau video call, aku juga hanya bisa mengunjungi nya sesekali.. aku minta maaf mengecewakan appa karena tak bisa menjaga Kyungsoo nanti selama kuliah."

Tuan Do menatap Jongin lalu beralih pada bingkai foto besar diatas televisi yang terdapat foto keluarga Do, "Kau tak mengecewakanku Jongin-ah.. kau justru membuatku merasa bangga sekaligus berterima kasih karena sudah membantu Kyungsoo dalam belajar."

"Animida appa.. itu bukan berkat ku tapi berkat Kyungsoo juga yang rajin belajar,"

"Kau merendahkan dirimu.. dan masalah kau melanjutkan kuliah di Harvard aku tak masalah.. itu pilihanmu untuk melanjutkan pendidikan mu dimana, apakah Kyungsoo sudah tahu kau akan kesana?" Tanya Tuan Do.

Jongin mengangguk, "Sepertinya dia tahu appa,"

Tuan Do kembali beralih menatap Jongin serius, "Jangan kecewakan Kyungsoo ya Jongin? Aku selalu berharap kalau kaulah yang akan menjadi jodoh Kyungsoo selamanya karena kupikir kau pria yang baik."

"Tentu appa.."

Pintu kamar Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terbuka, "Jongin ayo kita per.. appa?"

Tuan Do tersenyum lebar, "Soo.. kemarilah.."

Kyungsoo mendekati Tuan Do dan duduk disampingnya, "Ada apa appa?"

Tuan Do mengambil tangan kiri Kyungsoo, ia juga mengambil tangan kanan Jongin lalu menyatukannya, "Nah.. jangan pernah kalian melepaskan satu sama lain ya? Appa dan eomma merestui kalian tapi kalian harus ingat juga batasan kalian.. arraseo?" Ujar Tuan Do.

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut bingung, "Appa.. maksudnya apa ini?"

Jongin juga membuka mulutnya, "Appa, aku juga tak mengerti."

Tuan Do tergelak, "Ck.. ternyata kalian masih anak-anak polos, ya sudah.. kalian pergilah ini malam natal dan kalian harus melakukan kencan bukan? Tapi ingat nanti kalian harus makan malam disini arra?"

"Ne.. kalau begitu kami pergi dulu appa," Pamit Jongin, ia berdiri begitupun dengan Kyungsoo.. mereka juga tak berniat melepaskan kedua tangan mereka yang bertautan karena dengan menggenggam tangan satu sama lain mereka bisa merasakan dan mengirimkan kehangatan pula.

"Kalian tak mau sarapan disini?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sekilas lalu menggeleng, "Kami akan makan nanti diluar saja, ya kan Jongin?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Tuan Do tersenyum, "Ya.. pergilah.. Jongin jaga Kyungsoo," Pesan Tuan Do.

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo menuruni tangga, Jongin juga pamit pada Nyonya Do yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.. Nyonya Do tentu saja mengijinkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo pergi.

Jongin membuka pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo lalu memutari mobilnya untuk masuk ke kursi pengemudi, ia menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah terlihat manis dengan pakaian serba putih dan rambut diurai, "Siap princess?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Siap." Jawabnya singkat.

Dan mobil Jongin pun mulai meninggalkan halaman rumah keluarga Do.

**•**

**WINTER WITH YOU**

**•**

_Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae _

_na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae _

_na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae_

Ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi, ia meronggoh tas kecilnya dan melihat layar ponselnya yang terpampang nama Byun Baekhyun disana.

"Yeoboseyo Baek?"

"Kyung.. hiks.. kau dimana?"

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut, "Kau menangis Baekhyun?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir membuat Jongin melirik Kyungsoo sekilas.

"Kyung.. Chanyeol.. hiks.."

"Chanyeol.. Chanyeol kenapa Baek?" Kyungsoo menepis segala pikiran buruk tentang apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu.

"Chanyeol.. di ruang operasi.." Isak Baekhyun makin terdengar jelas.

Mata Kyungsoo yang bulat semakin membulat, "Apa?! Chanyeol.. di ruang operasi? Tak mungkin.. dia sehat-sehat saja Baekhyun,"

Jongin yang mendengar Kyungsoo mulai panik menepikan mobilnya dengan hati-hati lalu mendengar Kyungsoo yang masih berhubungan dengan Baekhyun seksama.

"Penjelasannya panjang.. kumohon.. hiks.. kau kemari.. hiks.. aku membutuhkanmu.."

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin yang kini menatapnya, "Baiklah.. jangan menangis, aku akan kesana."

Kyungsoo menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, ia menatap Jongin bingung, "Jongin.. bagaimana ini.." Lirih Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengelus rambut Kyungsoo pelan, "Kau pasti akan memilih persahabatan daripada kencan bukan? Jadi aku juga akan begitu dan menghormati keputusanmu." Ujar Jongin.

"Kau tak marah bukan?"

Jongin tergelak, "Untuk apa? Aku sangat menghargai keputusanmu ini.. nyawa Chanyeol lebih berharga dibanding kencan ini.. bukan kah kita juga harus menghibur Baekhyun disana?" Jongin menghela napasnya pura-pura kesal, "Hah.. kenapa kita tak pernah bisa kencan ya,"

"Ma.."

Jongin dengan cepat menggeleng, "Tidak.. kenapa kau selalu meminta maaf kepadaku eo? Aku tak masalah Soo, kalau begitu kita ke rumah sakit sekarang,"

Jongin hendak menjauhkan tangannya dari rambut Kyungsoo sebelum Kyungsoo menahannya, ia menurunkan telapak tangan Jongin dan menaruhnya di pipi kanannya.

"Nanti malam.." Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Huh?"

Kyungsoo mengulum senyum terbaiknya, "Kencan di malam hari tak buruk bukan? Kita bisa makan malam dulu di rumahku lalu menonton bioskop atau menghabiskan waktu di taman menikmati salju yang akan turun, bagaimana? Kau mau Jongin?"

Jongin mengangguk, ikut tersenyum, "Aku mau.. asal bersama mu tentu saja,"

"Ya.. kita akan bersama,"

Jongin mengelus pipi Kyungsoo sebelum menjauhkan tangannya, "Cha.. kita harus pergi sekarang.."

Jongin menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, memutar arah ke rumah sakit untuk menemui Baekhyun.

**•**

**WINTER WITH YOU**

**•**

Kyungsoo berlari di lorong rumah sakit ketika melihat Baekhyun dari kejauhan, "Baekhyun!" Panggilnya, "Maaf jarak dari rumah kesini cukup jauh.."

Baekhyun menoleh dan segera memeluk Kyungsoo yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan sedikit terengah, "Kyung.. Chanyeol.. hiks.. bagaimana ini..?"

Kyungsoo mengelus punggung Baekhyun, penampilan Baekhyun sungguh berantakan, ia memakai kaos berwarna merah dengan jaket tipis juga celana selutut berwarna hitam.. sahabatnya pasti begitu terburu-buru untuk pergi sehingga tak membawa jaket yang cukup tebal.

"Baek.. aku yakin Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja.." Tenang Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, perempuan itu sangat mencintai Chanyeol.. jauh sebelum Chanyeol balik mencintainya juga, Baekhyun bukan seperti Kyungsoo yang berasal dari keluarga kaya.. Baekhyun berasal dari keluarga sederhana yang membuka bisnis restoran keluarga di rumahnya, mungkin dilihat dari luar Baekhyun adalah gadis yang ceplas ceplos namun di dalamnya.. Baekhyun hanya seorang gadis sederhana, pemalu namun bersahaja.

Jongin yang baru datang sedikit terkejut melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang berantakan dan menangis sangat kencang dipelukan Kyungsoo.. ia datang belakangan karena harus mencari parkir untuk mobilnya di basemant sehingga ia lebih dulu menurunkan Kyungsoo di lobby rumah sakit.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin bingung, "Jongin.. bagaimana ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo tanpa suara.

Jongin hanya terdiam, ia menghela napas frustasi.. bagaimana caranya ia menolong Chanyeol? Yang dapat menyelamatkan Chanyeol hanya dirinya sendiri dan doa tentu saja.

Kyungsoo mendorong bahu Baekhyun perlahan, "Baekhyun-ah, kenapa Chanyeol jadi seperti ini?"

Baekhyun menghapus air matanya kasar, "Chanyeol.. kecelakaan.."

Dua kata yang mampu membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo menganga, kecelakaan? Bagaimana bisa? Chanyeol cukup baik dalam mengemudi.. dia juga selalu menaati rambu lalu lintas dan dia tidak suka minum jadi sangat mustahil dia mabuk.

Jongin mengeluarkan suaranya, "Bagaimana mungkin Baek?" Pria itu menatap Baekhyun bingung, "Dia tak mungkin melanggar rambu lalu lintas kan? Dan dia juga tak mungkin mabuk.."

Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Jongin, "Memang bukan Chanyeol.. tapi yang menabrak Chanyeol lah yang mabuk juga melanggar lalu lintas,"

Kyungsoo memeriksa tubuh Baekhyun khawatir, "Tapi kau baik-baik saja kan Baek?"

"Aku.. aku tak ada bersamanya saat itu.. aku dirumah dan sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke gereja bersama appa dan eomma, tapi saat aku hendak menukar baju ponselku berdering.." Baekhyun kembali meneteskan air matanya, "Polisi meneleponku.. dia bilang Chanyeol kecelakaan dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit dalam keadaan kritis, tentu saja aku panik dan ingin segera pergi ke rumah sakit.. jadi aku hanya sempat memakai jaket tipis ini juga membawa ponselku."

Jongin menghela napas kesal, "Dimana pelaku nya? Aku ingin menghajarnya dan memasukkan nya juga ke ruang operasi!" Sahut Jongin.

"Dia di kantor polisi dan dia akan ditahan." Jelas sebuah suara.

Ketiga nya menoleh dan mendapati Park Yoora atau kakak perempuan Chanyeol sudah berdiri disana dengan wajah lemas sekaligus sedih.

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, "Eonni.. kau kelihatan pucat, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Yoora menggeleng, ia duduk disebrang Jongin lalu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang masih menangis, "Aku baik-baik saja, bisa kah kalian menjaga Chanyeol untukku? Aku tidak boleh terlalu lelah karena nanti anakku ini akan kelelahan juga.." Jelas Yoora, ia mengelus perutnya yang masih rata.

Mata Baekhyun membulat kaget, "Eo.. eonni hamil?"

Yoora tersenyum kecil, "Baru 2 minggu.. dan Chanyeol belum mengetahuinya, aku berniat memberi tahunya saat ia tiba dirumah namun aku malah mendapat telepon yang mengatakan kalau ia kecelakaan.. aku hampir jantungan mendengar kondisi adikku yang kritis tapi aku harus ke kantor polisi lebih dulu untuk mengurusi si pemabuk sialan yang membuat adikku seperti ini,"

Kyungsoo menatap Yoora dan Baekhyun iba, mereka berdua sangat menyayangi dan mencintai Chanyeol.. pasti mereka sangat kaget dan tertekan mengetahui kondisi Chanyeol sekarang ini apalagi Yoora eonni yang juga sedang mengandung.

_Klik_

Lampu operasi mati dan seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu, Baekhyun paling pertama menghampiri dokter itu tergesa-gesa.

"Siapa keluarganya?" Tanya dokter itu.

"Kami semua keluarganya uisa.. apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol? Dia baik-baik saja?" Ujar Baekhyun, suaranya sedikit serak karena menangis.

Dokter itu tersenyum, "Dia baik-baik saja.. untung benturan di kepalanya tak begitu keras sehingga tak mengganggu otaknya tapi tangan dan kakinya terluka cukup parah sehingga mungkin ia tidak dapat menggerakannya untuk jangka waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan."

"Tapi tadi dia dalam kondisi kritis," Jelas Baekhyun.

"Itu karena Tuan Park mengeluarkan banyak darah, tapi sekarang sudah tak masalah."

Yoora bertanya, "Tapi nanti Chanyeol bisa menggerakkan tangan juga kakinya lagi bukan?"

"Tentu jika Tuan Park rutin mengikuti terapi.. Tuan Park akan segera dipindahkan ke ruang inap oleh suster, aku permisi dulu."

Keempatnya menghembuskan napas lega ketika dokter itu melewati mereka, mereka sangat takut terjadi sesuatu pada Chanyeol.. terutama Baekhyun dan Yoora.

"Yoora-ya!"

Terlihat seorang pria berlari ke arah mereka, ia terengah-engah tapi bertanya, "Chanyeol.. bagaimana Chanyeol? Dia baik-baik saja?"

"Dia baik-baik saja Seungjin-ah.." Jawab Yoora.

"Syukurlah.."

"Aku akan mengurus biaya nya kalian tunggu disini saja." Ujar Yoora.

Ketiganya mengangguk, Yoora dan Seungjin berjalan menjauhi mereka untuk melakukan pembayaran, Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin dengan mata sembabnya.

"Kalian pasti mau pergi kan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tak apa."

Baekhyun menghela napas, "Tadi aku sangat panik dan yang ada dipikiranku hanya kalian berdua, aku tak bermaksud mengganggu kalian.. kalau kalian ingin pergi sekarang tak apa nanti saat Chanyeol sudah sadar aku akan memberi tahu kalau kalian tadi kesini."

"Kami akan menunggu Chanyeol disini sampai sore.. iya kan Soo?"

"Iya tapi mungkin kami akan ke bawah dulu? Ini sudah jam setengah sebelas dan kami belum makan,"

Gadis bermata sipit itu tersenyum, "Makanlah kebawah.."

"Kami akan menemani sampai Yoo-"

"Tak masalah, aku disini saja.. aku akan memberi tahu kamar Chanyeol nanti," Sela Baekhyun.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling bertatapan lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun ragu, "Kau yakin Baek?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tentu saja, sudah sana.."

Jongin mengangkat bahu, ia merangkul Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke arah lift.. Baekhyun yang memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya itu tersenyum tipis.

"Kalian cocok sekali." Gumam Baekhyun.

Seorang suster menghampiri Baekhyun dan memegang lengan Baekhyun lembut, "Permisi, Tuan Park sudah dipindahkan ke ruang VVIP nomor 12."

Baekhyun mengangguk sekilas dan berkata terima kasih sebelum berjalan ke arah kamar rawat Chanyeol.

**•**

**WINTER WITH YOU**

**•**

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo heran yang sedari tadi tak menyentuh nasi goreng kimchi yang ia pesan, Jongin menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya didepan wajah Kyungsoo tapi gadis itu hanya menatap kosong kedepan.

"Do Kyungsoo." Panggil Jongin.

Kyungsoo kembali ke alamnya, ia menatap Jongin bingung, "Ya Jongin?"

Jongin menggerakkan dagunya menunjuk nasi goreng kimchi Kyungsoo yang tak tersentuh, "Bukannya kau lapar?"

"Iya.. tiba-tiba aku sedikit tak nafsu saja."

Jongin menaruh sendok yang ia gunakan untuk makan, "Kenapa? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas lemas, "Chanyeol.. kau tahu? Tadi aku hampir pingsan mendengar Chanyeol di ruang operasi.. bagaimanapun Chanyeol sudah kuanggap saudaraku dan aku benar-benar tak mau kehilangannya, sama seperti Baekhyun." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol pria yang kuat.. kau tak usah mengkhawatirkannya,"

"Tetap saja.."

"Sudahlah Soo, kau belum makan apapun dan aku tak mau kau sakit arra?"

"Arra, arra.."

Jongin menyendokkan nasi goreng Kyungsoo kemudian menyuapinya, "Makan.."

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, memakan nasi goreng yang sudah hampir dingin itu kemudian menguyahnya dengan lahap.

"Hah.. kau seperti bayi saja," Ujar Jongin malas, tapi ia tetap menyuapi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merenggut, "Kau suka memanggilku Baby Soo bukan?" Protesnya.

"Yah.. itu karena kau imut, tapi aku tak menyangka kau memang bayi Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu tak peduli, "Terserah saja.. toh aku juga suka kau suapi,"

Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, kadang Kyungsoo bisa menjadi gadis remaja yang ceria, bisa juga menjadi gadis dewasa yang ramah juga sopan.. tapi kadang juga ia bisa menjadi seorang anak kecil atau bahkan bayi yang selalu merenggek, tapi Jongin rasa itu adalah pesona seorang Do Kyungsoo selain wajahnya yang cantik juga polos ia juga punya kepribadian yang unik.

**•**

**WINTER WITH YOU**

**•**

Chanyeol sudah siuman sekitar jam 2 tadi dan sekarang ia sudah bisa menjadi Chanyeol yang biasanya walaupun masih belum bisa menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya namun wajahnya tetap menunjukan keceriaan seperti biasanya.

"Yoora noona pulang saja, kasihan keponakanku nanti kelelahan." Saran Chanyeol.

Yoora tersenyum, mengulurkan tangan untuk mengelus rambut adiknya yang terdapat perban, "Noona akan kembali besok."

"Tak perlu.. ada Baekhyun jadi noona tenang saja, noona harus pikirkan kandungan noona."

"Astaga.. ini baru 2 minggu Chanyeol."

"Karena baru 2 minggu noona harus ekstra menjaganya.. bayi noona masih rentan bukan?"

Seungjin hanya tersenyun melihat adik iparnya begitu menyayangi dan memperdulikan keadaan noona nya padahal ia sediri sedang sakit.

"Hyung, kau antar noona pulang, hati-hati menyetirnya." Pinta Chanyeol.

Seungjin mengangguk, "Arra.. Baekhyun jaga Chanyeol ya.."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk, Seungjin mengusak rambut Chanyeol lalu merangkul Yoora untuk pulang ke rumah.

Pandangan Chanyeol beralih pada kedua sahabatnya, ia tersenyum lebar, "Kalian juga boleh pulang."

"Kau mengusir kami juga?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya.

Baekhyun mendecakkan lidahnya, "Yak! Kalian ini mau berkencan apa tidak? Chanyeol berbaik hati memperbolehkan kalian pulang tapi kalian malah mengira Chanyeol mengusir kalian? Aish jinjja.." Omel Baekhyun, sepertinya Byun Baekhyun juga sudah kembali menjadi Baekhyun yang sebenarnya.. yang cerewet namun baik hati.

"Ya Byun Baekhyun-ssi kau bahkan tadi menangis di pundak Kyungsoo-ku tapi sekarang kau memarahinya? Kau tak tahu terima kasih?" Tukas Jongin sebal.

Baekhyun mendegus, "Hei Kim Jongin-ssi aku tak berbicara denganmu.. lihat? Kyungsoo juga tak protes, kenapa kau yang protes?"

"Perempuan ini benar-benar.. kau mau mengajakku berdebat? Baiklah! Aku juga sudah lama ingin berdebat denganmu!" Ujar Jongin.

Baekhyun baru saja mau menghajar Jongin sebelum Chanyeol menengahkan keduanya, "Oh ayolah.. sahabat dan kekasih kalian sedang sakit dan kalian berdebat? Kepalaku mau pecah!"

Kyungsoo menyetujui, "Gendang telingaku hampir rusak mendengar percakapan tak berguna kalian."

Baekhyun dan Jongin hanya saling menatap kesal satu sama lain, mereka tak pernah akur tapi Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tahu kalau mereka saling perduli satu sama lain.

"Ya sudah Chan, kami pulang ya? Kami harus makan malam di rumah," Pamit Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat, "Ya, dan.. apakah ahjussi dirumah? ahjussi sudah pulang?"

"Ne, appa pulang kemarin.. dan minggu depan akan ke China.. kalian berkunjunglah kerumah kalau Chanyeol sudah sehat," Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja! Ini tak apa-apa.. aku bisa segera sembuh kalau hanya sakit seperti ini,"

Baekhyun mencibir, "Bukan apa-apa? Tadi bahkan kau menangis karena kaki mu nyeri!"

"Itu karena habis operasi jadi begitu.." Bela Chanyeol mencari alasan.

Jongin memutar bola matanya, "Chan.. lekas sembuh ya?"

"Ck.. tenang saja Jongin, kau hati-hati."

Jongin mengedipkan matanya, "Aku mengerti, sampai jumpa Park.. dan Byun Baekhyun kita belum selesai!" Ingat Jongin, mereka berjalan ke arah pintu dan menghilang setelah pintu tertutup.

Baekhyun merenggut, "Si hitam itu benar-benar.."

Chanyeol tertawa, "Sudahlah Baek.."

"Apa kau masih merasa ada yang sakit lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun, ia duduk ditepi tempat tidur Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja.. Baek, kemarilah ada yang ingin kuberi tahu."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya mencoba mendengar Chanyeol, "Apa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum didalam hati mengingat jarak wajahnya dan Baekhyun hanya beberapa cm, ia mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun lama.

Gadis itu membulatkan matanya kaget namun setelah beberapa detik Chanyeol kembali memundurkan wajahnya, ia berbisik.

"Saranghae.. aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung wajahnya masih berdekatan dengan Chanyeol, "Untuk apa?"

"Aku mendengar suaramu.. didalam ruang operasi, aku mendengar suaramu yang terus bekata 'Chanyeol.. jangan tinggalkan aku..' atau 'Chanyeol kau harus bertahan dan berjuang agar kita bisa merayakan natal bersama tahun ini,' benar kan kau mengucapkan itu dalam hatimu?"

Pipi Baekhyun merona, ia memang mengatakan itu dalam hati nya tapi bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tahu?

"Dari pipi mu yang memerah sepertinnya memang iya, terima kasih Baekhyun.. kau sudah memberiku kekuatan,"

Baekhyun tersentuh, kemudian mengangguk, "Terima kasih juga sudah berjuang disana."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Hm.. bagaimana ini? Kita harus merayakan malam natal disini,"

"Tak apa asal bersamamu." Jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh, ia menatap Baekhyun, "Saranghae.."

"Nado saranghae Park."

Baekhyun memajukan wajahnya mendekati Chanyeol, kedua nya menututup mata saat bibir mereka bertemu, mencoba merasakan kasih sayang yang diberikan satu sama lain dan menyalurkan semua rasa cinta mereka lewat bibir mereka yang bertautan.

Mungkin memang mereka tidak seperti pasangan kekasih lain yang menghabiskan waktu malam natal dengan kencan diluar tapi mereka cukup puas, bisa saling menatap satu sama lain, bercanda bersama dan yang terpenting mereka bisa menyalurkan rasa sayang dan cinta mereka lewat berciuman atau berpelukan semau mereka diruangan ini.

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**TBC**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**Hai!~ Chapter 5 udah update yaaa, review kemarin bilang konfliknya dikit ya? Sorry, gatega bikin hurt.. Hehe, oh buat reader yang minta kiss dibibir tuh aku kasih tapi Chanbaek bukan Kaisoo ;p**

**Trus buat Novel Santhy Agatha yang aku remake itu.. aku udah remake sampai Chapter 7 jadi aku akan usahain untuk fast update, ada reader yang nanya tokoh nya jason sama rachel kan? Yap itu bener!~ Ada satu lagi yang nanya kalau itu ff nya happy atau sad ending? Baca aja ya ;)**

**Terakhir seperti biasa, makasih untuk yang review, favorite,dan follow ff ini, jeongmal gamsahamnidaaa!~ *bow***


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Winter_With_You**

**Cast :**

**\- Do Kyungsoo**

**\- Kim Jongin**

**\- Byun Baekhyun**

**\- Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast**

**\- Xi Luhan**

**\- Oh Sehun**

**\- Jung Soojung**

**\- Lee Taemin**

**Genre :**

**\- Romance**

**\- Drama**

**THIS IS GENDERSWITCH**

**DLDR**

**•••**

**The Last Chapter &amp; Happy Reading**

**•••**

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya didepan rumah Kyungsoo, ia melirik gadis disampingnya yang sedang berusaha melepas sitbelt nya, Jongin mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Kyungsoo membuka sitbeltnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum menunjukkan bibir berbentuk hatinya, "Gomawo Jongin."

Jongin balas tersenyum, "Turunlah.."

Jongin mengunci mobilnya saat ia dan Kyungsoo sudah turun dari mobil, mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju pintu masuk rumah Kyungsoo.

"Eomma! Appa! Kami pulang.."

Nyonya Do terlihat baru keluar dari kamarnya, perempuan itu langsung menyambut anak dan calon menantunya dengan senyum lebar, "Masuklah.. makannya baru saja siap,"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah dapur, terlihat Tuan Do sudah duduk disana dengan pakaian rumah yang santai, Nyonya Do duduk disamping Tuan Do lalu Jongin juga Kyungsoo duduk dihadapannya.

"Kalian akan pergi lagi setelah ini?" Tanya Tuan Do membuka percakapan.

"Ne appa.. tadi kami tidak jadi pergi karena harus kerumah sakit,"

"Rumah sakit? Siapa yang sakit sayang? Kalian tak apa-apa kan?" Nyonya Do menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo khawatir.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku dan Jongin baik-baik saja.. tapi Chanyeol,"

"Chanyeol kenapa?"

"Dia kecelakaan appa.. supir yang menabraknya mabuk dan melanggar lalu lintas" Jelas Kyungsoo.

Nyonya Do tersentak kaget, "Astaga.. kasihan sekali anak itu,"

"Yang penting dia sudah baik-baik saja.. eomma tak perlu khawatir," Tenang Jongin.

"Benar kata Jongin, sekarang mari kita makan.." Ujar Tuan Do.

Keluarga Do dan Jongin mulai makan malam dengan tenang, sesekali akan terjadi percakapan kecil antara Tuan Do dengan Jongin atau Nyonya Do dengan Kyungsoo.. Nyonya Do juga sesekali menggoda Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang mengakibatkan pipi Kyungsoo merona karena malu.

"Terima kasih atas makan malamnya eomma.. appa.." Ucap Jongin sopan.

Tuan Do tersenyum ramah, "Tak masalah.. lain kali kau harus mengajak appa bertemu dengan Hankyung dan makan malam disana ya? Appa sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya."

Hankyung atau Kim Hankyung adalah appa dari Kim Jongin juga Kim Yuri dan Lee Heechul atau yang kini sudah menjadi Kim Heechul adalah eomma dari Kim Jongin juga Kim Yuri.

"Arraseo appa, mungkin tahun baru? Aku akan bilang pada appa dan eomma.. mereka pasti senang,"

Nyonya Do duduk disebelah Tuan Do kembali setelah menaruh piring berisi buah-buahan di meja, "Kyuhyun-ah jangan bilang kau mau membicarakan bisnis lagi dengan Hankyung, aku dan Heechul ingin membicarakan tentang anak kita dan anak mereka!" Ujar Nyonya Do.

Kyuhyun atau Do Kyuhyun adalah pemilik dari Do Corp yang sudah memiliki banyak cabang di Australia juga Asia, Do Corp juga merupakan salah satu perusahaan yang berpengaruh di negara Korea Selatan.. sama seperti Kim Corp hanya saja Kim Corp lebih punya banyak cabang di Eropa dan Asia tenggara seperti Singapore atau Thailand.. istrinya Lee Sungmin atau Do Sungmin adalah seorang pemilik butik dengan merk ternama, sama seperti Heechul yang memiliki merk cukup terkenal.

"Mereka masih muda Min-ah.. mereka pasti punya rencana tersendiri, benar Jongin?"

Jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Appa eomma kami mungkin pulang sedikit malam.. tak apa?"

Nyonya Do menyetujui, "Boleh.. tapi Jongin harus menjamin keselamatan Kyungsoo."

"Tentu eomma." Jawab Jongin.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang ya Jongin?"

"Eh? Kenapa buru-buru?"

"Mianhae appa tapi kami takut nanti film nya sudah dimulai," Jelas Jongin.

"Film? Kalian mau ke bioskop?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat, "Ya, tadi kami tidak kemana-mana dan kami ingin menonton film sekarang.. kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, aku sayang kalian.. annyeong!" Kyungsoo menyeret Jongin menjauhi kedua orangtuanya, Tuan dan Nyonya Do hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo.

"Kajja, buka pintunya." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Jongin membuka pintu mobilnya dan memutar untuk masuk ke kursi pengemudi, Jongin sempat melirik Kyungsoo sekilas sebelum menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kau tampak ceria padahal hanya menonton di bioskop,"

Kyungsoo menghadap Jongin, "Kenapa? Aku senang saja.."

"Kalau begitu aku juga ikut senang, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana penjualan novel mu?"

Kyungsoo terlihat antusias menjawabnya, "Banyak yang menyukai novelku! Aku harus segera menyelesaikan bagian kedua agar tak membuat para pembaca ku menunggu.. apa kau membaca novelku?" Tanya Kyungsoo akhirnya.

"Aku tak suka membaca novel romantismu, itu bukan kesukaanku."

"Yah.. kau hanya menyukai novel misteri, berapa banyak novel Sherlock Holmes yang kau punya? Novel kekasihmu tak kau baca tapi malah membaca karya Conan Doyle.. kau tidak menarik sekali sih Jongin,"

Jongin tertawa, "Aku hampir punya semua karya nya.. lagipula bukannya aku tak mau membaca novelmu itu aku hanya sulit membayangkan banyak adegan romantis yang kau tulis."

"Apa aku harus mengurangi kisah romantisnya agar kau mau membaca dan menambahkan misteri pembunuhan di novelku?" Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Aniya Soo-ya," Jongin kembali tertawa, "Aku membaca novelmu kok," Ujar Jongin jujur.

"Benarkah?"

"Perlu kutunjukkan bukunya di rumahku? Tanya paman penjual buku nya siapa yang pertama membeli novelmu saat baru datang ke toko nya, itu aku! Kim Jongin."

"Iya.. aku percaya, terima kasih sudah membaca," Balas Kyungsoo.

"Soo,"

"Hm?"

"Siapa visualisasi mu?"

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Maksudmu?"

"Penulis novel pasti punya visualisasi tokoh untuk menulis kisahnya, siapa visualisasi mu di novel itu?"

"Kita." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya dilampu merah lalu menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya, "Kita?"

"Ya.. kenapa? Di kepala ku ini bertebaran hal-hal romantis yang ingin aku lakukan bersamamu.. tapi karena kurasa itu sulit untuk kita lakukan aku menulisnya menjadi sebuah novel,"

Jongin kembali melajukan mobilnya saat lampu kembali hijau, "Aku tak menyangka, kupikir kau mempunyai visualisasi seperti tokoh pria yang kau inginkan didunia ini.. yang sangat sesuai dengan tipemu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, untuk apa ia membayangkan pria lain kalau pria yang sangat sesuai dengan tipe idealnya saja sudah menjadi kekasihnya.

"Sudah sampai, ayo turun."

Kyungsoo membuka sitbelt dan turun dari mobil, ia sedikit berlari dari mobil ke mall karena udara sangat dingin, Jongin juga mengikutinya dibelakang.

"Dingin ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan saat mereka di lift.

Jongin tersenyum, "Sedikit."

Kyungsoo dan Jongin melangkahkan kaki keluar dari lift, "Nanti kubelikan Hot Chocolate, sekarang kau duduk disini.. aku mau membeli tiketnya,"

"Aku ikut saja Soo."

Kyungsoo memaksa Jongin duduk dikursi panjang dekat mesin pembelian tiket, "Tak usah, duduk saja, okay?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk pasrah, Kyungsoo mulai berjalan menjauhinya menuju mesin pemesanan tiket, Jongin tersenyum sendiri melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang lucu.. kadang gadis itu ragu-ragu menekan tombol atau mata nya yang bulat itu sibuk membaca tulisan-tulisan yang terlihat di layar mesin itu.

"Lho? Oppa disini juga?"

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, ia berdiri lalu tersenyum, "Soojung? Kita bertemu lagi ya," Jawab Jongin.

"Iya, oppa sendiri?"

"Tidak, aku dengan-"

"Denganku, kan Jongin?" Ujar Kyungsoo yang sudah disamping Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk, "Ya, aku dengan Kyungsoo.. kau sendiri?"

"Aku dengan Taemin oppa, dia sedang membeli minum disana." Tunjuk Soojung, "Kalian menonton film Avangers?" Lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Memang kenapa?"

"Kami juga menonton film itu.." Jelasnya santai.

Kyungsoo menganga.. astaga, ia bisa gila.. sudah kencan tadi siang batal dan sekarang ia harus satu ruangan bioskop dengan Soojung dan kekasihnya? Ia memang sudah tak ada masalah apapun dengan Soojung karena ia tahu Jongin sudah tak menyukainya, tapi.. tetap saja ia takut kalau Soojung menggoda Jongin bagaimana? Aish..

"Oppa, eonni kenalkan ini Lee Taemin,"

Pria itu membungkuk sedikit, "Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Taemin imnida."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga membungkuk sedikit, "Aku Do Kyungsoo," Balas Kyungsoo.

"Aku Jongin.. kita pernah bertemu dulu kan?"

"Ah.. iya, aku juga pernah melihat Kyungsoo-ssi."

"Ne? Dimana?"

"Waktu itu aku melihatmu di salah satu lomba yang diadakan di Jepang.. kira-kira 1 tahun lalu.. dan kau mengikuti lomba kategori menyanyi kan?"

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak kemudian menyahut, "Kau salah satu peserta juga?"

"Aku ikut lomba dikategori dance." Jelas Taemin.

"Oh begitu, senang bertemu denganmu, tapi kami harus pergi sambil menunggu film dimulai." Kyungsoo membungkuk sekilas dan menarik Jongin menjauhi Taemin serta Soojung.

"Do Kyungsoo.. tak baik bersikap begitu," Ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku tahu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tak suka Soojung dekat-dekat denganmu sih."

"Oh, ada yang cemburu disini."

"Kau tak suka?" Tanya nya.

"Suka," Jawab Jongin cepat, ia tersenyum manis.

Kyungsoo mencium pipi kiri Jongin, "Gomawo." Bisiknya.

Jongin terkekeh, "Sama-sama, ngomong-ngomong kau pakai high heels seharian, tak pegal?"

"Pegal, tapi aku sudah biasa."

"Uhm.. mau ke sana?" Tunjuk Jongin pada ruangan ice skating di mall itu.

"Call!" Jawab Kyungsoo.

**•**

**Winter With You**

**•**

"Aa.. aaa.. Jongin!"

Jongin tertawa melihat Kyungsoo yang hanya berdiri dipinggir sambil memegang pembatas area itu takut-takut, Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Pegang tanganku."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Nanti jatuh, aku benar-benar tak bisa main ini.. kupikir ini mudah,"

"Cukup jaga keseimbanganmu, aku ajari ayo.."

Kyungsoo menerima uluran tangan Jongin, ia menggerakan kakinya ragu-ragu di es dan hampir jatuh kalau Jongin tak menahan pinggangnya.

"Hati-hati.." Bisik Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk malu, wajah mereka sangat dekat dan beberapa pasang mata menatap mereka sambil tersenyum.

Tangan Jongin yang memegang pinggang Kyungsoo beralih ke tangannya lagi, ia menuntun Kyungsoo pelan-pelan sambil memberi tahunya kapan ia harus melebarkan kaki, membungkukkan sedikit badan, atau merapatkan kakinya.

"Coba ya?"

Jongin melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo perlahan, gadis itu mulai menggerakan sedikit demi sedikit kaki nya di es itu dan..

BRUKK

"Aw.." Ringis Kyungsoo.

Jongin tertawa, "Do Kyungsoo kau lucu sekali." Ujarnya sebelum membantu Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri.

"Aku mau menyerah saja.." Rengek Kyungsoo.

"Jangan begitu.. berjalan bersama ku saja."

Baru Jongin mau meluncur di es musik berganti menjadi musik untuk berdansa, beberapa orang disana juga mulai berpasangan dan bergerak dengan pasangannya.

"Kurasa kita juga akan berdansa."

"Ne? Aaa.." Pekik Kyungsoo kaget, Jongin menariknya ke tengah.

"Pelan-pelan saja agar tak jatuh."

"Aku tak bisa.."

Jongin mencubit pipi Kyungsoo gemas, "Bisa.. hanya berdansa seperti yang biasa kita lakukan?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas, ia menaruh kedua tangannya dipundak Jongin, "Tolong jangan buat aku jatuh ya?"

Jongin terkekeh, ia menarik pinggang Kyungsoo agar sedikit lebih mendekat padanya, "Tentu."

Jongin membimbing Kyungsoo berdansa di lantai ice skating itu, memutari lapangan ice skating yang cukup besar bersama Kyungsoo.. sesekali gadis itu akan kehilangan keseimbangan namun Jongin akan segera menahannya.

Tak lama musik kembali berganti memutar beberapa lagu natal, Jongin mengambil tangan Kyungsoo yang berada di bahunya yang kini sudah di genggaman tangannya, ia mumutar tubuhnya dan Kyungsoo bergantian disana, Kyungsoo tertawa saat melihat Jongin seperti menari balet.

Jongin melepas tangannya dari tangan Kyungsoo, "Lihat.. kau bisa kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk ia memutari tubuh Jongin satu kali dan memeluk Jongin dari belakang, "Saranghae, gomawo."

Jongin memegang tangan Kyungsoo yang memeluk tubuhnya, "Nado saranghae," Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyungsoo, "Kau senang?"

"Sangat.. terima kasih sekali lagi Jongin,"

Jongin mengacak rambut Kyungsoo, "Iya."

Kyungsoo menunjuk jam besar di area ice skating itu, "Oh.. 10 menit lagi film nya dimulai ayo kembali ke bioskop,"

"Ayo.. yang sampai belakangan harus membayar minuman!" Seru Jongin, ia dan Kyungsoo berlomba untuk sampai lebih dulu ditempat mereka meminjam sepatu dan hasilnya? Jongin lebih dulu sampai tentu saja.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengganti sepatunya dengan high heels yang ia pakai sebelumnya, Jongin merangkul Kyungsoo, membawanya kembali ke bioskop.

"Kau beli minuman ya!" Goda Jongin.

"Iya! Aku tahu!"

Baru Kyungsoo akan memesan Jongin mendahului nya, "2 Hot Chocolate dan 1 popcorn."

"Jongin, aku mau nacos." Gumam Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk, "1 Nacos juga."

"Semuanya, 7.500 won."

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan dompet dan uangnya namun Jongin menahan pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, "Aku hanya bercanda tadi.. aku yang bayar,"

Jongin mengeluarkan dompet dan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar pesanan mereka, Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo bergeser ke sebelah kanan untuk mengambil pesanan mereka.

"Ini untukmu, dan ini untukku."

Jongin memberikan cup cola dan nacos pada Kyungsoo, ia juga memegang cup hot chocolatte dan popcorn.

"Ini.." Kyungsoo memberi Jongin sedotan berwarna biru dan warna pink untuknya.

"Ayo," Ajak Jongin, mereka menaiki elevator dan mencari studio nya.

"Studio 3, kursi J10 dan J11,"

Jongin mulai mencari studio 3, setelah menemukan studionya Jongin dan Kyungsoo masuk untuk mencari tempat duduk mereka.

Jongin memberi jalan pada Kyungsoo untuk duduk lalu mengikutinya dari belakang, "Jongin.." Panggil Kyungsoo.

"Hm?"

Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya lalu mengarahkannya ke arah mereka berdua, "Ha.. dul.. set.. kimchi.."

"Aigo.. gwiyowo," Gumam Kyungsoo, difoto Jongin tersenyum sambil membuat tanda peace dengan tangan kirinya, dan Kyungsoo tersenyum manis kearah kamera.

"Pasang jadi display picture akun LINE mu." Suruh Jongin.

"Arra.. nanti aku menggantinya,"

Jongin melihat Soojung dan Taemin yang baru masuk ke dalam bioskop dan mencari tempat duduk mereka, Jongin berharap agar mereka tak duduk disampingnya, namun ternyata ia salah.

"Kita bertemu lagi disini," Ujar Taemin.

Jongin mengangguk, "Yah.. begitulah," Jawabnya.

Ia melirik gadis disampingnya yang terlihat tak perduli, "Jongin, habis ini kita kemana?"

"Terserah.. kau mau ke taman dulu? Film ini selesai jam 9 malam bukan?"

"Baiklah."

Film pun dimulai, Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama-sama terdiam mereka hanya memakan makanan mereka masing-masing juga sesekali meminum hot chocolatte mereka.

Sudah 1 jam film berjalan, Jongin mulai mengantuk, walaupun ia suka bergadang untuk bermain game di hari libur tapi kalau menonton bioskop ia kadang tak tahan dengan rasa ngantuknya.

"Soo.." Panggilnya.

"Apa? Lagi seru Jongin, jangan ganggu aku.."

"Aku ngantuk."

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin sekilas, "Kau ini.." Ia menarik bahu Jongin sedikit merendah lalu menaruh kepala Jongin di bahunya.

"Nanti aku bangunkan 10 menit sebelum film selesai." Ujar Kyungsoo, Jongin mengangguk.. ia menyamankan kepalanya dibahu Kyungsoo dan mulai terlelap.

**•**

**Winter With You**

**•**

"Jongin.. ireona.. Jongin-ah.."

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum kembali terjaga, ia menatap sekeliling bioskop yang masih gelap dan film.

"Pundakmu pegal? Mianhae."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Gwenchana.. kau bangun jam berapa tadi pagi? Tidurmu begitu pulas," Tanya Kyungsoo saat film nya sudah selesai, Jongin menuntun Kyungsoo keluar dari studio.

"Molla.. yang pasti pagi karena aku harus ke rumah gadis pemalas untuk membangunkannya."

"Hoo.. aku tersanjung kau hina,"

"Jangan marah.."

"Aku tak marah," Jawab Kyungsoo cepat.

"Hei Soo kau lapar tidak?"

"Tidak, kau lapar? Mau kutemani makan?"

"Aku hanya bertanya, siapa tahu kekasih ku ini lapar karena aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat dulu.." Jelas Jongin, ia membelokkan mobilnya ke kiri bukan ke kanan -ke arah rumah Kyungsoo.

"Hm? Kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Diam dan ikuti saja.." Balas Jongin.

"Jongin.." Rengek Kyungsoo.

"Jongin oppa.." Rengek nya lagi.

Jongin tertawa lalu melirik Kyungsoo sekilas, "Oppa? Yak! Kita seumur, lagipula terdengar aneh ditelingaku." Ujarnya.

Kyungsoo juga ikut tertawa, "Kau tak suka ya kupanggil oppa?"

"Suka.. mungkin hanya belum terbiasa makanya agak aneh, kau mau memanggilku oppa memangnya?"

"Tidak." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil setengah tertawa.

"Ck.. kau ini.."

Mobil Jongin masuk ke taman tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu 1 tahun yang lalu, Jongin memberhentikan mobilnya didekat air mancur dan mematikan mesinnya.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin bingung, "Kenapa kemari? Nanti ada yang memarahi kita Jongin.. tidak boleh masuk kesini malam-malam," Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Bukannya mau melihat salju turun?" Tanya Jongin.

"Iya.. tapi tidak disini juga tak masalah,"

"Harus disini."

"Kenapa?"

"Harus saja."

"Jongin, kenapa? Ayo kita ketempat lain saja!" Kyungsoo mulai gemas dengan tingkah Jongin yang aneh.

"Tidak mau Soo, disini saja."

"Jong-"

Jongin mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo dan mencium bibir Kyungsoo lama, melumatnya pelan.. ia menahan tengkuk Kyungsoo agar tak menjauhkan kepalanya.

"Jong.." Gumam Kyungsoo tak jelas.

Jongin tak menjawab, ia masih sibuk dengan melumat bibir atas dan bawah Kyungsoo bergantian, mengecap rasa manis yang ada dibibir berbentuk hati itu.

Kyungsoo memukul pelan bahu kanan Jongin, ia mulai kehabisan oksigen tapi Jongin tetap saja tak memundurkan kepalanya.

"Ok.. hmph.. sigen.."

Jongin berhenti melumat bibir Kyungsoo lalu mengecup bibir itu tiga kali sebelum menjauhkan wajah nya.

"Aku hampir mati Jongin.."

Jongin terkekeh, "Bibirmu manis Soo,"

"Yak!" Seru Kyungsoo dengan pipi yang merona.

"Ayo turun.. aku punya kejutan.." Ajak Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengikuti Jongin yang duduk di salah satu kursi dekat sana, pria itu menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Ah.. salju!" Pekik Kyungsoo saat hidungnya terkena butiran kecil berwarna putih.

Jongin menengadahkan tangannya dan butiran-butiran itu mulai menjatuhi tangannya.

"Jongin, ayo buat permintaan!" Ujar Kyungsoo, gadis itu buru-buru menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dan memejamkan matanya untuk berdoa.

"Ya, kenapa tak buat permohonan?" Protes Kyungsoo saat ia melihat Jongin yang masih terdiam sambil menatapnya.

"Permohonan apa?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, "Apa saja."

"Baiklah.." Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit yang terus menurunkan salju pertama nya di malam Natal, "Aku ingin Do Kyungsoo ada di sampingku selamanya!" Seru Jongin.

Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin, "Permohonan macam apa itu.." Gumam Kyungsoo tak jelas.

Jongin mencium pipi kanan Kyungsoo sekilas, "Ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu."

Kyungsoo menengadahkan tangannya didepan wajah Jongin, "Mana?"

Jongin menepuk tangan Kyungsoo, "Bukan hadiah seperti itu."

Bibir Kyungsoo mengerucut, "Lalu seperti apa?"

Jongin tersenyum lalu mengarahkan pandangan pada langit malam, Kyungsoo mengikutinya dan sedetik kemudian mulutnya menganga.

Petasan mulai menghiasi langit malam dengan indah, sampai akhirnya petasan itu membentuk kata-kata 'Do Kyungsoo Will You Marry Me?'

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tak percaya, "Jo.. jongin.." Gagap Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum lembut dan menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo, "Hm.. mungkin kita bisa menikah saat kita lulus kuliah nanti? Kau tahu bukan aku selalu ingin mengikatmu agar kau tidak bisa menyukai pria lain? Dan cara terampuh untuk mengikatmu adalah menikahimu, lagipula aku mencintaimu.." Jelas Jongin.

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, "Kau.. yakin?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Walaupun kita baru berpacaran selama 1 tahun tapi aku benar-benar sudah merasa kau adalah takdir yang diberikan Tuhan padaku," Jongin meronggoh saku jas nya, mengeluarkan kotak beludru dan membukanya, "Jadi.. maukah kau menikah denganku Kyungsoo?"

"A.. aku mau.." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Jongin tersenyum puas, ia memakaikan cincin perak dengan ukiran nama KJI&amp;DKS itu di jari manis Kyungsoo, pria itu memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"Aku menyayangimu.." Ujar Kyungsoo dileher Jongin.

"Dan aku mencintaimu.." Balas Jongin, ia menjauhkan tubuh Kyungsoo lalu memegang kedua rahang Kyungsoo.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku apapun yang terjadi.." Pintanya.

"Tentu.."

Jongin memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Kyungsoo lalu menunduk untuk mencium bibir Kyungsoo dan kembali melumatnya, Kyungsoo mengalungkan lengannya dileher Jongin dan semakin menekan bibir pria itu ke bibirnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo melepas tautan bibir mereka dan menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Jongin dengan napas terengah.

"Bibirmu akan menjadi candu bagiku mulai sekarang." Bisik Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Kalau begitu bibirmu juga akan menjadi canduku."

"Tak masalah.." Balas Jongin, ia mengecup bibir Kyungsoo dan kembali melanjutkan, "Aku senang kau menyukai bibirku."

Kyungsoo tak menjawab ia ingin mencium Jongin lagi namun pria itu menjauhkan wajahnya, "Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Lihat.. Do Kyungsoo-ku ternyata nakal juga ya.."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, "Diam dan cium aku." Pinta Kyungsoo.

"Dengan senang hati.."

Jongin kembali mencium bibir Kyungsoo, menahan tengkuk gadis itu dan terus memperdalam ciuman mereka di taman yang sepi itu.. dan inilah akhir dari kencan mereka di hari ini, kencan di malam natal yang tak akan pernah terlupakan untuk mereka berdua berakhir di taman ini, tempat pertama mereka bertemu dan tempat pertama mereka untuk memulai hubungan yang lebih serius lagi karena Jongin telah melamarnya.

**•**

**•**

**•**

**END**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**Yehet! Akhirnya ff ini beres jugaaaa**

**Maaf ya kalau endingnya kurng memuaskan karena jujur aja ya aku aja yg buatnya krng puas**

**sm endingnya.. Aku bener" hrs bljr banyak lg buat bikin ending ff hehe..**

**Oh iyaaaa makasih yaaa yg udh ikutin ff ini dari awal.. Mau siders ataupun yg review, trus yg favorite + follow juga makaciiii :***

**bener" berterimakasih sama kalian semua /kiss and hug/**

**Buat yg suka Santhy Agatha aku jg udh remake slh satu novelnya yaitu Embrace The Chord**

**Dan udh aku publish kok di ffn.. Bagi yg mau baca silakan..**

**Terakhir.. Jgn bosen" baca ff yg aku buat ya?**

**Annyeong!**


End file.
